Always and Forever
by Justalostflutterby
Summary: Renesmee Carlie Cullen falls pregnant with Jacob's child - Will Renesmee survive from the birth? What type of "monster" is it? Vampire or werewolf? The consequences of their reckless decision are far deeper than they imagined. Will Jacob end up losing her forever? What happens when the Volturi find out about the child, Anna? The Cullen's must fight to survive. Review like crazy!
1. History Repeating Itself

**Renesmee & Jacob - Always and Forever**

**I do not own the Twilight Saga. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Renesmee's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Move!" I yelled and pushed past Jacob, my Jacob. My love. My forever. I ran to the bathroom and threw up violently into the toilet. I retched and Jacob was behind me in a flash, he placed a warm, comforting hand on my back and I stopped slowly. I flushed the toilet and I turned around slowly, he pulled me into his arms and I rested my head against his chest.<p>

"J-Jacob?" I asked, nervous for his answer. I whimpered, shaking violently and he kissed my hair.

"You'll be okay, everything's going to be okay." He ran his hand up and down my back and I yelped at a sudden pain in my stomach.

"Woah." I gasped, my hands went to it instantly and Jacob placed one hand over mine, staring at me with wide, terrified eyes. "J-Jacob?" I attempted to reassure him.

I made a fail attempt to make him feel the slightest bit better about the situation. I placed both my hands on either side of his face and made him look at me. "I'm not going anywhere, ok?" I told him,

He shook his head repeatedly. "No. T-This happened to your mother. I can't lose you too."

"You won't." I whispered, I rested my forehead to his and said it again. "You won't. I can do this." He wrapped his arms around me loosely, he was being cautious and gentle with me, he sighed into my ear, his warmth breath making everything seem perfect.

Just being with him made everything else disappear. It was just me and him. Always and forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Later:<strong>

"You have to tell your father. He's going to murder me." Jacob told me, I looked up from my English book and sighed.

"No he wouldn't, Jake. He knows how much you mean to me." Jacob shrugged.

"Doesn't matter," he swung his legs around to the side of my bed, he put on his shoes. "I have to go anyway, Seth's calling." I nodded and he leant over and kissed me goodbye. It was sweet and short but I was determined to make it longer. I kissed him harder back and he pushed me backwards, refusing to let it go any further.

"Your not going to kiss me again like before are you?" I sighed and he didn't say anything else. He just jumped out of my window and was gone into the darkness. I packed all my educational things away and walked down the stairs nervously. My mother was the only was here, Edward was hunting and for a change Bella was alone in the house.

I crept downstairs quietly and I sat on the sofa, I pulled my legs up to my chest. She raised an eyebrow at me and put down her book, turning to me.

"What's wrong sweetie? You look...Not so great." She admitted, I shrugged.

"I don't know. I honestly don't." I pretended to sound clueless. I didn't want her to know that I already knew.

"Do you want me to ring Carlisle?" She asked, I shrugged.

"If you want." She picked up her phone and spoke quickly then hung up after hearing his reply.

"He should be here in ten minutes." I nodded and walked to the kitchen. I got out a can of Coke and drank two sips of it then went off it. I opened a cupboard and took out a massive bag of marshmallows, pink and white coloured. I ate them one after the other and my Mother came into the kitchen. My mouth hung open and I finished what was in my mouth first.

"Hungry? I could make you something that is er, maybe healthier?" She eyed the marshmallow's and I laughed. I went back to my can of Coke. I couldn't wait much longer to eat. I shook my head.

"Actually no thanks. I'll make something myself." _-Something quick and easy._ I added in my mind. I got out five croissants and cooked them in the microwave. I ate them quickly and drank another can of coke. I pushed the plate away a few minutes later and my mother went and answered the door. I put a hand on my stomach when something moved inside me again.

I spluttered and ran to the kitchen sink, I threw up violently and coughed. Bella was behind me in seconds, holding my hair back and she began to clean me up when I was finished. I tied up my long light brown hair to get it out of the way and Carlisle was waiting in the living room.

My mother practically pushed me down next to him. She walked away upstairs and I heard her talking on the phone to who I presumed was my father. Carlisle turned to me and he tilted my head left and right, then he scanned my body with a strange look on his face.

"How do you feel?" He asked, I bit my lip. "Come on, you can tell me. It can't be that bad."

Tears began to build up in my eyes and he held me close. "Renesmee," he whispered. I sobbed into the crook of his neck and he noticed that I was shaking and pulled back. I stood slowly and groaned in pain. It had only been a few...Weeks...Since Jacob and I had...Er...'Done the deed' so to say. For the first time. Well, we carried on doing it every night from then on.

I whimpered and put my head in my hands. My mother came down the stairs and looked at me. I was wearing flared trousers and a white long sleeved loose shirt. I changed it earlier so nobody would notice that...My stomach had grew a few centimetres.

She was in front of me in a blur and rolled up my sleeve of my arm. She traced her fingers along it. My skin was slightly translucent and it hadn't been that long. I had heard stories about what had happened to my mother when she was pregnant with me. It hadn't been pretty. M-Maybe I looked like her now?

"Carlisle." Bella said, she lifted up my shirt and put a hand on my cold stomach. I shuddered at her touch and she growled low when she and I both felt something move inside me. She gestured for Carlisle to come over and he did. His hands replaced my mothers and they felt more relaxed. I stared at him and he looked at me.

"I thought I told you both to be careful?" He asked,

I nodded. "We were, Carlisle!"

"It must've not worked then." He replied, clearly devastated.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" I whimpered and he hugged me again.

"Your gonna be okay. Your body's different to what your mother's was. It's stronger."

"But Jacobs stronger!" I yelled and tears began to fall down my face again faster. Carlisle pulled back and he stood, and took a step backwards.

"Your right." He looked me up and down. "This has gone too quickly. You shouldn't be at this stage already...Wait – how long ago did it happen?" he asked.

"A few weeks ago." I blushed deep red and sat down on the sofa.

"That's good." He smiled slightly then it faded. "How often?"

"Most nights."

"That's not so good." My mother said and sat down next to me.

"It means that it could be a few days old or weeks." Carlisle sighed and pulled me up.

"We need get back to our family. They need to hear this. Bella, have you spoke to Edward?" He asked, she blurred away upstairs again and Carlisle helped me up.

"Carlisle, I'm fine." I murmured,

"What do you need? Water? Food? Anything?" I shook my head.

"Nothing. I don't need anything. I've already eaten." I nodded then realised that I had thrown it up. I sighed and shook my head. "Don't worry about me. I'm more worried about my father. About what he's going to do. How he's going to react."

Carlisle nodded. "My son will realize what the situation is as soon as he sees you. He watched Bella go through it. He doesn't want that to happen to you. Nobody does."

"I'm not going to die Carlisle, you said it yourself. My body's strong enough. I feel strong. I feel like I can take on Emmett right now. That's got to count for something, right?" Carlisle chuckled slightly at that and I laughed.

Bella came down the stairs with a rucksack full of things. I raised an eyebrow then shook it away. Carlisle walked out to his car and I climbed in the back seat. She sat next to me and we drove at a faster speed than normal.

I rested my head on her lap the whole way there, her hand going over my hair and I felt safe. Like nothing was going to happen to me. Even-she- sounded calm – the baby. Why did I say she? Was it a she? I didn't know. I guessed that I would find out in the future.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**~x~ **


	2. Anger On The Horizon

**Renesmee & Jacob - Always and Forever**

**I do not own the Twilight Saga. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Renesmee's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>My Mother held my hand tightly as we entered the Cullen's house, shock and fear taking over me. We walked into the living room where they were all stood, their worried eyes all on me. I sat down on the sofa next to Bella and she pulled me into her arms and kissed my hair.<p>

I was so tired I could fall asleep right there. Rosalie walked over to me and tried to get me to look at her. I whimpered and looked away, Emmett knelt down in front of me and took my hand. Why did my whole family have to be so cold! I was freezing cold.

Jasper was the first to take action and he grabbed a thick blanket and threw it over me. I smiled slightly at him and I pulled it up to my chin.

"What's going on?" Rosalie demanded to Carlisle who went upstairs and brought a duvet down for me. He put it over me and I shivered into it.

"Renesmee's pregnant. She has all the signs which Bella showed."

They all hissed suddenly and it took a few seconds for me to realise why they were doing it. Jacob. They hated him for this. They would blame him for everything.

"How can she be pregnant? She's like us Carlisle – she's a vampire!" Rosalie yelled, furious.

"-Half. Rosalie, half vampire. Her reproductive system works. Her human side makes that work fine." Carlisle told her,

"When Edward finds out about this-" Rosalie started and my father walked in through the front door right on cue.

"I'm going to murder him." Edward growled and was in front of me in seconds, he pulled the duvet and blanket away and put his hand on my stomach, feeling it move.

I stared at him, his eyes were dark already. Didn't he just go hunting! I whimpered and he ran his thumbs over my stomach slowly. "Renesmee...Didn't you realize this would happen? We talked about this." He whispered, clearly hurt by my lack of responsibility.

"I remember. Just, don't do anything to Jacob, please! This is my fault! I agreed to it!"

"He pressured you into it didn't he?" He growled and stood.

"Dad, NO!" I yelled and stood quickly. I yelped and fell back down, my Mother caught me gently.

"Carlisle. We need to find out what that thing is. Now." Edward said,

"Don't you dare call it that." My Mother said to him. "I used to have something like that inside of me. And it turned into a beautiful baby girl, Edward. Don't you DARE call it that again."

Carlisle swept me up in his arms then and he carried me upstairs to his office and locked the door. We were alone. He put me on his office table and I took off my trousers when he told me to. His hand went on my stomach and he kept it there for a few moments.

Nothing happened for a while and when it did I gasped and lurched forwards, Carlisle pushed me back down and held me there.

He got out a needle and injected my arm with something, I screamed and he apologized. I hated needles. What was that? It made me feel all droopy...And...Tired...Drowsy...I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**~x~ **


	3. Families Fall Apart Easily

**Renesmee & Jacob - Always and Forever**

**I do not own the Twilight Saga. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Renesmee's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>When I woke I was laying on a hospital bed, only I wasn't at a hospital. I was in the living room of the Cullen's house. I tried to sit up but I was restrained by bars which went over my wrists. What the heck?<p>

I yelped and tried to get up. My legs were free and I tried with all my might to get up. I realized then that my whole family was here. I looked around and they all stared at me with worry.

"M-Mom?" I asked and she was in front of me in a flash. "How long have I been like this for?"

"A few days. Give or take a few hours." she sighed, I nodded and put my hand on my stomach. Blimey had it grown! I felt it kick the sides and yelped loudly. I felt someone's warm hands go on mine and I gasped, I looked up and Jacob was there.

"Jacob!" I yelled. He leant down and kissed my lips softly, he was so warm...It was comforting so I kissed him back harder, my lips growing warm, he kissed me back deeper and when one of the Cullen's growled he pulled back reluctantly.

"She was cold!" He confessed, he kissed my lips quickly and I pouted. I saw Rosalie role her eyes at him.

"May I ask why I'm strapped down?" I sighed.

"Every time the fetas moved, you did too." Carlisle spoke up and took a step towards me.

My eyes widened and I noticed that Jacob had a scar on his arm. "Jacob?" I asked, eyeing it.

"Hm?" He asked, turning back to me after looking out of the window.

"What did Edward do to you?" I asked and sighed, gesturing to the scar with my nose.

"Oh, that." He rolled his eyes. "Something happened that you don't need to worry about." I scanned the room and noticed that Edward wasn't in here.

"Carlisle, where's my Father?" I asked,

They all had a grave expression on their faces. He wasn't dead, was he? I knew that. "He's upstairs." my Mother said.

"Let me out of here - Now." I told them, angry. I growled loudly and Jacob undid the buckles quickly. I noticed that now on my wrists there was red marks, also a slightly bit of blood on them. I climbed off the bed and realized how big I was getting, I lifted up my shirt and my stomach was black and blue. As was the rest of my skin colour.

I looked in the mirror at myself and Jacob stood behind me. He pulled down my shirt and I turned to him. "I feel fine-" I tried to tell him. He kissed my forehead, knowing that I wasn't and he gestured for me to walk upstairs.

Jasper and Emmett followed me up and I knew why. For protection. Things were bad. Clearly. I knocked on the door and there was no answer, Jasper pushed it open and I walked in.

What used to be a beautiful sight, was all gone now. My Father's room was now a complete mess. Everything was ruined, things were smashed and everything was off the shelves.

I looked around for my Father and saw that he was in the corner, the whole window had been smashed, leaving an empty wall which lead out to the forest. I stepped over a few things carefully and Jasper ended up picking me up and carrying me over to him. I knelt down in front of Edward.

"Dad." I said to him, my voice wrong. "Dad, talk to me, please."

"Why? You've just blown your life away like its nothing." He said harshly, I noticed that his eyes were black. He hadn't hunted in a while, that much was clear. I turned to Jasper pleadingly. "Don't even go there Jasper." I felt a sensation of calmness enter me and I noticed what he was doing.

"Dad please. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." I took his hands in mine.

"Your weak already. Much weaker than Bella was. I can't go through that again."

"So help me. With your help I can get better. Please," I pleaded, he sighed and closed his eyes.

"I can't. I can't even look at you properly." I growled low and forced him to look at me. He opened his eyes slowly and I smiled slowly at him. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him close to me. I sat down on his lap slowly, getting tired already and I rested my head on his chest.

I noticed that Emmett began tidying things up - making a pathway. Wow. Emmett, tidying? That was a first.

Edward carried me down the stairs and I felt him shaking slightly, either from anger or he was worried sick. He placed me down on the hospital bed gently so he didn't hurt me and spun to Carlisle.

"Has she been drinking blood?" He asked. I shuddered instantly, not wanting to even _think _about that.

"B-Blood?" I stammered,

"We're not sure whether it's a vampire, werewolf or human yet, Son." Carlisle said.

"It's obviously not human, just look at her!" He shouted at him, Uncle Jasper was in front of Edward in seconds and had his hands on his shoulders,

"Edward. Calm down now. This isn't doing Renesmee any good." He growled angrily, my Father was outside the house in seconds and Emmett went after him. Alice skipped down the stairs and sighed when she saw me. Tears had struck my eyes and Bella was in front of me in seconds, wiping them away.

"Don't cry, baby girl. It's not helping the baby." My mother whispered to me.

"I have to drink _blood!" _I had heard about what she had gone through and I never wanted to drink that stuff. It wouldn't help me. She isn't a vampire! My baby is not a vampire. It's a werewolf, I know it is. It's like Jacob. My Jacob.

"Your going to have to. If not then we'll have to make it enter your body in a much more-" Carlisle paused, glancing at my Mother. "-Dangerous way."

I flinched. "Very well," I sighed. "I know it won't help anyway." I grumbled, all my family left the room apart from my Mother and Rosalie. Everybody else couldn't handle the smell.

Carlisle was back in a flash with a cup with a straw. "History repeating, 'eh?" I saluted him and took it. My eyes turned slightly darker when I looked at the inside through the straw. I hissed slightly and Bella ran a hand through my hair.

"You can do this," she told me. Rosalie nodded and kissed my forehead. I nodded and pressed the straw to my mouth, I slurped the blood up and drank it slowly at first. It tasted...Amazing. Like nothing I had ever had in a while. I used to have blood when I was younger on rare occasions but I had forgotten how _great _it tasted.

But my happiness was short lived.

I pulled away from it and my Mother took it from me before I threw up violently into a bin to the left of me.

"I told you it wouldn't work." I told him, I coughed and fell back against the bed, feeling weak. My Mother cleaned me up and she brushed a hand over my face and I looked at Carlisle.

"It's a werewolf, Carlisle. I told you. The wolf side doesn't like blood." I shrugged and sighed. I screamed when she moved inside of me and Rosalie took my hand, I squeezed it hard and my mother ran her hands over my stomach, like it would go away. Carlisle raised an eyebrow,

"How much does it hurt on a scale of 1 – 10?" He asked, I felt something snap inside of me and I gasped.

"8," I choked out when it kicked viciously once more.

"It's the reaction from the blood." He said, I nodded repeatedly and closed my eyes slowly. The pain was too real. Too much. I couldn't stay like this forever. I could _not _go through with this. Why didn't I _think? _Sometimes my heart got in the way of things way too much. I loved Jacob with everything I had. I waited fifteen years to get what I wanted from him. I made him mine. I gave myself to him entirely at the age of seventeen.

"Jacob! I need him!" I yelled, my thoughts coming out. My Mother vanished and went to find him. He was in my view seconds later. Where had he been? I didn't care, I was just happy that he was here with me now.

"Renesmee." he whispered and kissed my forehead. "Calm down, you can do this...Don't give up on me." I nodded and he kissed my lips, he tasted the blood and grimaced, but he kissed me harder, I kissed him back softly, but the baby kicked harder and I flinched, groaning as I pulled back.

I felt full when he was with me right now. Once the pain had vanished after half an hour, I smiled wide with relief. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad from now on?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**~x~ **


	4. Maybe It Wouldn't Be So Bad?

**Chapter Four:**

**Maybe it wouldn't be so bad from now on?**

**Renesmee's POV:**

I was wrong. The pain got worse every day. But Carlisle said that he couldn't get it out of me. He said I wasn't strong enough. But we all knew deep down that I was never going to be strong enough. I was becoming weaker with every day. Jacob's child, _my _child was killing me from the inside. Slowly tearing me to pieces. I couldn't let Jacob down. I wouldn't.

I opened my eyes from my rest and looked around, the only person who I could see was Uncle Jasper. I raised an eyebrow at him, sitting up slowly.

"W-Where is everybody?" I asked, he sent me calm and I narrowed my eyes. I always got more irritated whenever he did that. Didn't the rest of my family too?

"They've gone out huntin' and left me in charge." He said, I smiled at him slowly. I understood that his and my Mother's relationship had grown recently; seeing as my Father's absence had made her...Needy.

"But, surely you should've gone too?" I understood that he had blood problems. Even the slightest ones. Just take a look back at my Mother's birthday party and see how _that _ended.

He shrugged and walked towards me. "I can change your emotions and make you feel better, Darlin'." I shook my head,

"Nothing will work, it's still there. It always will be," I sighed, looking into his eyes.

"Try me." He locked his eyes with mine and I blushed deeper.

"Er, go right ahead." I challenged him, I groaned in pain suddenly and he sent me calm to try and push it away. The child inside of me fought back and I yelped out in pain, I whimpered and Jasper stopped and took my hand. It felt as if a gust of wind went past me as he stopped.

I breathed slower and stared at him with wide eyes. He took my hand and brushed my hair out of my eyes. The pain was dying down now from a few seconds ago. Like usual.

"Your not going anywhere alright. It would kill my brother." He said, I didn't reply for a few seconds.

"I don't understand...Why he won't accept what's happened?" I said tiredly, Jasper sighed and he climbed onto the bed, he lifted me up and I rested my head on his chest. He was cold, but it felt nice against my burning skin.

"He's just worried that the situation is going to be like Bella's. Edward's always been a difficult character, it will take him a while to come around but by that time it would already have happened."

"You don't have to explain, okay? It's for my father to tell. Not you." He swallowed hard and I rested my head against his chest again, I heard a car pull up outside and I stayed as I was. I did jump slightly when the front door opened but that was it. Carlisle walked in first and smiled at me, I smiled faintly back. Drowsy.

"How are you feeling?" He asked and looked at the machines to the left of me, noting their readings. I shrugged,

"Ask the walking mood ring next to me." I eyed Jasper and they both laughed.

"Seriously though. How are you feeling?" My mother asked as she came in the room.

"Tired, as usual. Where's everybody?"

"They continued to hunt. Your mother and I both thought that it would be best if we came back first to check up on you. I was out when your mother gave birth and I don't want to not be here when it happens with you." Carlisle explained. I nodded,

"But I feel bad because I'm stopping you from hunting." I frowned and he shook his head.

"Don't feel bad. What do you need?"

"A bath..." I admitted and smiled. My Mother nodded and vanished up the stairs. I heard her running the bath and Carlisle glanced at Jasper, then Carlisle walked over to the kitchen and came back with a bag of blood. He poured it into a cup like usual and I sunk deeper into the bed.

Jasper kissed my forehead and vanished upstairs, the cold sensation vanishing. Carlisle tilted my head up and I smiled slowly, I pressed it to my lips slowly and drank it slowly, making sure that none of it was going to waste; I needed everything I could get. My Mother came down the stairs again and she walked over to me and they both helped me off the bed and up to the bathroom.

I stared at myself in the mirror, I had purple and black bruises on my stomach. I ran my fingertips over them slowly and I sighed, how had everything turned so dramatic.

Bella left the room to give me some privacy and I wiped a tear which rolled down my cheek slowly. I had to stay strong; there was no point in crying over the future. It hadn't happened yet. I had to focus now on being strong for Jacob.

* * *

><p>I climbed into the bath slowly and ran my hands over my stomach. She liked the feeling of water, I knew that much. It calmed her immensely and I was thankful for that. I rested my head against the bath and closed my eyes, relaxed fully for a change as both of us took a break.<p>

I washed my hair and body then climbed out of the bath slowly, making sure that I didn't slip or hurt myself. I called for my mother and she clothed me into a loose white dress, it looked similar to the ones which they had at the hospital. I sighed and she brushed through my hair then dried it. She helped me down the stairs and Carlisle smiled at me, the others still weren't back yet and that put an empty pain into me.

I yelped in pain when I felt something snap inside of me. I knew what was happening, it had happened before. About eight other times. Carlisle sighed and hurried me over to the bed. He pressed his hand onto my ribs, or what was left of them, the others were all cracked or broken. His face looked grave.

"You haven't got many more left. It's killing you from the inside out." Carlisle said, sounding slightly angry with himself; that was a first for Carlisle. I nodded and sunk into the bed.

"Can I try some more blood?" I asked, hope filling me up. Hoping with everything I had that it would work. That it would at least take _some _of the pain away. Carlisle nodded and he went into the kitchen and got me the same cup which I had used before. He poured fresh blood into it and walked over to me slowly. I took it from him hesitantly and slowly pressed it to my lips, I drank it slowly and I finished most of it.

I stared at my Mother who was directly in front of me and I felt everything stop inside of me. I dropped the cup to the floor and the small amount which was left splattered everywhere. Carlisle acted quickly and began speaking to me fast, I couldn't understand what he was saying. I was frozen.

Carlisle pushed me backwards and pulled up my gown to the start of my stomach at the top. I breathed again and screamed in pain, my back arched and my Mother tried to hold me down. I fought against her and Carlisle opened a drawer. My eyes widened when I saw a knife, no. No way.

My Mother took his wrist and shook her head. "NO! Carlisle no!" She yelled, I continued to scream. I hadn't experienced any kind of pain like this before. It felt like my whole body was dying; slowly. All my organs disintegrating into nothing.

"JUST DO IT!" I screamed and felt the kicking again. I heard my spine snap completely in half and my Mother growled low, staring at me with wide eyes. Carlisle rang something on the phone, everything started to blur and the voices turned into murmurs. The light into dark and life into death.


	5. Is Rosalie Going Crazy?

**Chapter Five:**

**Is Rosalie going crazy?**

**Rosalie's POV:**

I took the baby from Carlisle's arms and scurried away into another room. This was just like Bella's situation, it felt exactly the same. I sat down in the same chair that I did before and stared down at the baby in my arms. It was a girl and she had big dark brown eyes, they were the same colour as the filthy mutt. Jacob's.

She had some hair growing through already, it was the same colour as Renesmee's, mousey brown and she was pale. As pale as my arms. She closed her eyes and fell asleep in my arms. I walked upstairs with her and went into the bathroom.

I placed a towel on the ground and gently laid her on it. I grabbed a cotton ball and made it wet before wiping the blood off of her. I took in a deep breath. I could not lose it now...It would ruin everything.

I clothed her in a plain white baby-grow and a diaper underneath. I wrapped two blankets around her and her eyes opened again. She began to cry and it was high pitched and it made me want to cry with her. Emmett walked into our bedroom then and sat down next to me on the bed. I rocked her in my arms slowly and he looked scared. Terrified even.

"Em?" I asked, clearly concerned for his well being right now. He nodded and smiled slightly. I handed him the baby and he jumped slightly but held her still. "It's just a baby Emmett. She's harmless."

"Are you sure about that?" He asked,

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I stood and walked over to the window. I opened it and looked out into the starry night.

"She's obviously got to have some vampire in her. Growth and her skin," Emmett pointed out. I nodded and gestured for him to continue. "Her father's a werewolf."

"So? Jacob's harmless!" I yelled and as soon as the words left my mouth I heard a wolf howling loudly a few miles away. It sounded upset and angry. Jacob.

"She killed Renesmee. I hope you haven't forgotten that?" He asked,

"Now your starting to sound like Edward." I spat and took the baby from him and walked out the room and into Esme and Carlisle's. I sat on their bed with her in my arms and she struggled there. Her crying had stopped but she continued to try to get away.

"Shh..." I whispered and kissed her forehead. She turned and bit my wrist. I yelped and put her on the bed immediately, I stood and stared at it. It was small and ridiculously painful. What the hell? Was this what a werewolf bite was like? It wasn't a vampire bite. It didn't look like the one's which Jasper was coated in.

I stared at the innocent-looking child on the bed and she rolled out of the towels and lay on her front. She crawled up to the pillows and fell asleep instantly. I stared down at the bite again. It vanished slowly and I rubbed it just to make sure that it had gone.

**Okay...I was either going insane or I was mentally crazy.**


	6. Tick Tock, Tick Tock

**Chapter Six:**

**Time goes too quickly:**

**Bella's POV:**

"Jacob!" I yelled and ran to him, I placed a hand on his shoulder and he pushed me away hard.

"She can't be dead!" He shouted and he pushed past me to her. He ran the back of his hand gently across her cheek as he stared into her eyes looking dead himself. I walked up behind him and I took one of his hands in mine, he held it for a few moments and then he let it go.

He continued to cry and I knew that if I was human then I would be in floods of tears but as a vampire it was difficult for us to show our emotions but anyone could tell that I was in despair right now. Anyone would be if they had just watch their own daughter die.

After Jacob left I snapped at Edward, "Edward. Go. Just...Go." He paced back and forth. "I'll sort out Renesmee. Go hunt." I demanded and growled for emphasis. He growled back and nodded, he blurred out the front door.

I sighed and walked away upstairs. I walked into Esme and Carlisle's room and I instantly sensed that somebody was in here and I was right. Rosalie was sat down in the corner of the room and the baby was on the bed alone and asleep. I ran to the baby and was about to pick it up when Rosalie snapped at me;

"Don't pick her up. She bites." I gave her a funny look and picked up the baby anyway. It was a girl, I knew that instantly. She was...beautiful. Even more beautiful than Renesmee was. Was that because she was a vampire? A full vampire by the looks of things.

"R-Rosalie?" I asked, she stood and walked over. Her eyes were coal black and she looked a mess, if I was honest. Which was rare for Rosalie. Very rare indeed; she was in fact one of the vainest people that I knew and by far the most beautiful.

"What is she?"

"Half werewolf, half vampire. She bites but then they go away...They just vanish." She explained. I raised an eyebrow and she showed me her wrist. There was a small red mark there, did she do that, the baby?

"She looks harmless," I stated. Rosalie nodded,

"That's exactly what I thought." She shrugged, "Would you mind looking after her while I go and hunt?" She asked.

I nodded, "You might see Edward," I sighed again and frowned. "Warning: He might be slightly pissed off."

She nodded and walked out the room, her perfection was under the surface now. I was alone in the massive house. Everybody else was either out hunting or had just left out of rage. I put the baby in one of my arms and carried the cot downstairs. I put her in it next to her mother, my daughter – Renesmee.

I went back and forth from the kitchen, making a flannel wet and wiping the blood off of her. Her body was broken right now. I ran my hand through her hair and kissed her forehead. I stripped her clothes off her and changed her into a white dress which was flattering, something which Alice would definitely approve of.

Where was she anyway? Did she even hear about the baby? Jasper would have told her wouldn't he? He went out when the birth started? What of Esme? Was she taking care of Carlisle? Jacob...The father. I took out my mobile and began tidying things away at the same time. Nobody answered. I sighed and rang the rest of my family, leaving Alice until last. She was the only one of them who picked up. I smiled as she spoke.

"Bella! I'm so sorry I wasn't there! I'm with Jasper and Carlisle and Esme right now, trying to calm the boys down. I didn't see this happening, if I did then I would have told you I promise!"

"It's okay, Alice. Nobody knew what was going to happen. Even you. The psychic one. The baby's half werewolf, so of course you wouldn't have been able to see anything." I said, I heard her speak to somebody else quietly.

"No, we need to find Edward and Rosalie."

"We'll be there as soon as possible, Bella. Edward and Rosalie are hunting...They're.." her voice faded,

"Alice?" I yelled,

"They're...Near the border...No!" She yelled and somebody took the phone from her.

They were all running. I felt so useless here! "Bella, Jacob's near the border and so is Edward. Is there any way that you could meet us there?" It was Jasper speaking, his soldier side taking over him.

"Er, I can try and ring one of the pack members. Okay." I hung up and rang Seth Clearwater.

He picked up, "Seth! Thank God!"

"Bella? I heard about what happened, Mom won't let me go out and see Jacob to try to calm him down."

"Seth, can you do me a favour and get here as _soon as you can?_" I begged, he sighed.

"Is it an emergency?" he asked,

"Yes. I'm going to go and stop Edward from doing something stupid if you come to the Cullen's house and take care of the baby, please? Be careful with her." I spoke quickly,

"Fine. I never knew the situation was this bad, I knew I should've gone with Jacob earlier. I should have gone out with my Mom not realizing or something. Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes." He hung up and I kissed my daughter's pale cheek before turning to her baby, who was awake now. She smiled at me and I smiled back slightly.

Seth ran in through the door a few minutes later, just like he said. I hugged him quickly and ran out the door as fast as I could. Edward needed me there. Even though Emmett and Jasper were out looking for him, my husband was smart. He would plan his attack secretly.

Maybe he wasn't with Rosalie? Even if he was there was nothing which she could do. Yeah, she may be horrible. But she was no threat when it came to it. She would never hurt anybody unless she had to.


	7. Quick Decisions Don't Work Out

**Chapter Seven:**

**Quick decisions don't often work:**

**Jasper's POV **

We waited around for what seemed like forever before Bella showed up. I took Alice's hand and ran with her in the forest to where Carlisle was with Edward. Carlisle was talking to him calmly and trying to get him to turn back around.

I wasn't having any of it. My brother was an idiot. End of story. Move on. Rosalie entered then and Emmett pinned her up against the wall, rather harshly but she needed to be kept out of this. Esme took his place and tried to calm her down.

The ground began to shake beneath me.

Edward growled angrily and ran forwards; across the border, I ran after him and pinned him on the ground. A wolf with reddish coloured fur jumped out of nowhere and tore me away from him. I growled loudly and I jumped back up, in a crouching stand instantly. The wolf growled low at me and ripped my arm away from me. Emmett jumped in between us and pushed the wolf backwards. It was Jacob. As a wolf. An angry wolf at that. Not good. Not good _at all._

Edward stood and growled loudly at Jacob, Bella ran in between them and put her hands up.

"I'm tired of this!" She yelled, hadn't she said that before? "I'm saying this on Renesmee's behalf. She loves you both and she needs you both."

Jacob gave a low growl. "She's dead, Bella! Our daughter's dead." Edward snapped. I flinched slightly and Carlisle began to work on my right arm, re-attaching it. I hissed slightly and Alice came down next to me. She took my left hand and kissed it softly, I forced a smile out at her and focused in on the scene behind her. Jacob let our another growl and ran out into the forest back across to his land.

"There goes the treaty." Emmett muttered sarcastically,

"Thank you, Emmett." Carlisle replied and shook his head. He turned to Edward, "What have you done, son?"

"You all don't understand. She's dead. She's never coming back. When are you all going to realize that! She died for nothing!" He pointed to Bella and I growled low at him, standing slowly, my arm attaching slowly.

I didn't care who he was. Nobody talked to a lady like that while I was around. He turned to me and jumped slightly. "Jasper?" He asked me, clearly confused. W-Why was he looking at me like that? Bella stood up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I turned to her and took a step backwards. She felt...lustful? Towards me. Was that possible? No. She loved my brother. I didn't feel that way about her. No.

"Never talk to Bella like that again." I growled low at him, he nodded, terrified and backed away. He ran away at his top speed and Emmett and Carlisle both followed him. Bella stared at me with wide eyes and shrugged. I raised an eyebrow at her and she gasped then vanished.

I let out a slow breath and Alice skipped over to me. She wrapped her arms around my back and I held her close to me. I kissed her temple and she whispered in my ear. "I love you. Thank you for not hurting anyone."

"Now why would I do that, Darlin'?" She pulled back and smirked, she leant up and kissed me softly. Rosalie and Esme left then and went back to the house. Everything was a mess. The only thing which I knew was right was Alice, she was everything that I needed.

**Bella's POV: **

Edward got back to the house before me and when I walked up the drive, he was standing in the doorway. Frozen. I ran up behind him and walked inside, where was Seth? I looked around hesitantly.

"Seth? You here?" I asked into the darkness. I switched on the light to make it easier for me. Everything was exactly the same as before, except Seth was nowhere to be seen. The baby was still in the cot. Renesmee; My daughter was still dead. I heard Edward's low growl behind me erupt as I closed in on my granddaughter. She stared up at me with massive eyes, I lifted her up and turned to Edward.

"Don't you want to hold her, Edward? She's your granddaughter." I reminded him.

"No. She killed our daughter. I hate her. She deserves to be killed." I put her back in the cot and walked towards him.

"Is that how you felt about Renesmee when she killed me?" I asked, he stared at me with a hurt expression.

"N-No. I...I can't lose anybody else." He wasn't making any sense. I dashed in front of him and wrapped my arms tightly around him.

"You aren't going to lose anybody else, Edward. I love you and you won't ever lose me. Or Renesmee. She's still here. I can feel her." He kissed my neck softly, I rested my head on his shoulder and we stayed like that for a while. Just holding each other, I didn't know what else to do. I was in extraordinary pain when he was going through this before.


	8. Edward's So Stubborn

A/n: I'm so so sorry for not uploading any in ages! I will try to write more chapters for this story and schedule it around my school things! Xx Thank you all! Xx Oh! And who's got Breaking Dawn Part 1 yet? ;) I love it!

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV:<strong>

Edward got back to the house before me and when I walked up the drive, he was standing in the doorway. Frozen. I ran up behind him and walked inside, where was Seth? I looked around hesitantly.

"Seth? You here?" I asked into the darkness. I switched on the light to make it easier for me and I gasped. Everything was exactly the same as before, except Seth was nowhere to be seen.

The baby was still in the cot. Renesmee; My daughter was still dead. I heard Edward's low growl behind me erupt as I closed in on my granddaughter. She stared up at me with massive eyes, I lifted her up and turned to Edward.

"Don't you want to hold her, Edward? She's your granddaughter." I reminded him.

"No. She killed our daughter. I hate her. She deserves to be killed." I put her back in the cot and walked towards him.

"Is that how you felt about Renesmee when she killed me?" I asked, he stared at me with a hurt expression.

"N-No. I...I can't lose anybody else." He wasn't making any sense. I dashed in front of him and wrapped my arms tightly around you.

"You aren't going to lose anybody else, Edward. I love you and you won't ever lose me. Or Renesmee. She's still here. I can feel her." He kissed my neck softly, I rested my head on his shoulder and we stayed like that for a while. Just holding each other, I didn't know what else to do. I was in extraordinary pain while I was turning.

* * *

><p><strong>Renesmee's Pov:<strong>

Things had never felt this bad! Even the pain I had while she was being born felt like breathing now. Easy. This: I had to struggle just to keep myself alive. I wanted to scream, scream while running. Run and never come back to this island of pain. It felt like every section of me was being burnt to an ash.

Maybe it was?

I had been told stories about my mother when this had happened to her. She said it happened for a few days? W-Was I turning into a vampire then? But I was a vampire? I was part vampire. What was I turning into..?

My mind blacked out before I could go into any more depth and I returned back to the place of never ending pain.

* * *

><p>An: Review please! The more reviews I get, the quicker the chapters will be up! Xx


	9. Bella and Jacob

A/n: here's a new chapter! This chapter is for you summerr - for reviewing most of my chapters! Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's Pov:<strong>

"Renesmee...Sweetie..." I smoothed her hair, she looked better today. Four days had passed, much longer than a normal change, but this was different. She was wearing a white dress, tight on top and it went down to her knees. Her skin was pale white now, the same as mine, her facial features were now perfect in every way.

Her hair was an inch longer and it was shining and she was still in the same place as before. Her daughter was healthy and fine. Half were-wolf, half vampire we decided. She only bites vampires, that's her instinct. Her werewolf instinct. She has never bit Jacob. Yes, she's met her father. Once.

He couldn't take it and stormed out. Nobody was too pleased about that. Edward and I had sorted out our issues - for Renesmee's sake at least. Carlisle had been looking after the baby while Renesmee had been...Changing.

Today was the day that we all had been anticipating.

Carlisle had predicted that she would return to the world of the living once again tonight and I sat down in Edward's room with my feet dangling from the window, watching as the sun set. I remember the first time that I had ever stepped out of this window when I was first turned into a vampire.

Everything felt so strange...So unreal. I began to wonder whether my daughter would feel the same; whether everything that happened to me would happen to her. As a million different thoughts went through my head I began to worry again, I walked downstairs to her and took hold of her left hand.

* * *

><p>(QUICK An: First time writing Jacob's POV in a long while! Hope it's up to scratch! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV:<strong>

I had no idea why I was acting so strange. Was it because it felt like the same thing was happening before? The same thing that happened with Bella – now to Renesmee? It made me sick.

That they think that they can just take away my love like that. I had loved and adored Renesmee ever since I first lay my eyes on her. And now they were taking her away from me.

It just felt like she was leaving me forever. Would she even feel the same way when she awoke? Her father will probably mess with her mind if she ever thought of me. What a dick.

I ran through the forest as I thought through how I was going to murder him. I just needed a release from all this anger and pain, from feeling the loss of Renesmee. From believing that everything was leaving me.

That life wasn't worth living anymore if she wasn't with me. My imprint was the only thing which meant the world to me; which meant more to me than living – than breathing.

"_Hey Jacob," _Seth said in my mind, sounding interested as he ran beside me through the forest. He knew the whole situation it didn't take a genius to figure it out. _"Are you going to ever stop being so up tight about this? She'll survive this, Jake." _

"_How do you know that?"_

"_Because Carlisle would do everything in his power to keep her alive. You know what he did for Bella. You just need to take a chill pill, man. Come and hang with me and the guys, they miss you." _

I growled and stopped running. Stupid kid was right. I _hadn't _seen them in ages, maybe a few weeks – or months. I had been so busy with Renesmee when she was alive and grieving over her that I had completely forgotten about them. How could I have been so stupid?

"_You know, Seth...You deserve to have someone too. Someone who you can care for and to love – because this bromance thing we've got going on right now...There's only so much of it I can take."_

I laughed in my wolf form and ran with him at a steady pace to La Push, I ran to a tree which usually had a spare change of clothes – for obvious reasons – and I pulled a black hoodie on and a pair of dark brown jeans, Seth changed into black knee length shorts with a brown hoodie.

He ran ahead of me to Sam's house and I walked after him, feeling strange to be on two feet again. I swayed slightly and felt dizzy from the lack of food in my system. I must've been a wolf for a few days at least.

I pushed the door open and when I entered I was _attacked _by everyone. Quil, Paul, Embry, Sam and even Leah and Emily. Emily shoved a chocolate chip muffin in my face which I gladly took and shoved in a few bites, she laughed.

I felt welcome here again. Almost like myself.

Until the dreaded questions came. Ones like "How's Renesmee doing?" it took everything in me to not walk out. I just needed to see her now, everything here reminded me of her.

However it helped that Leah was sat next to me and she rested her head against my shoulder. She understood heart-break and I respected her for that. I ended up falling asleep right there and then. Relaxed and completely myself for a change.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will try and upload more soon!<p>

**~x~ **


	10. The Awakening

**A/n: Here's a new chapter for you! No school for 2 weeks! That means I can update more often! *Does happy dance* Hint: There's a twist in this chapter. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Bella's POV**

"Renesmee, sweetie...Please, open your eyes." I whispered into her ear, holding her hand tightly as the Cullen family all appeared behind me in pairs.

"She should be awakening soon," Carlisle said from his chair.

I nodded slowly and Edward came up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder hesitantly. "Come on love, you need to hunt."

"I'm not moving until she's awake." I snapped at him, shoving his hand off of me. I rested my forehead against her arm and I felt her shift her shoulders roll forwards slightly and her head move.

I gasped and stared at her with wide eyes. Each person in the room took a closer look at her.

"Renesmee," I whispered. Her eyes flew open, revealing bright red ones and I gasped and fell backwards, alarmed.

Jasper caught me thankfully and helped me up, my daughter lay there confused and terrified by the looks of things. Carlisle walked towards her and helped her sit up,

"How are you feeling?" he asked, she stared at him, almost like he was a stranger and I gripped onto Jasper's shirt like there was no tomorrow.

Something clicked in her mind and she wrapped her arms tightly around him, never letting go. "Carlisle!" She yelled and I let out a sigh of relief.

I ran to her and hugged her next, she sobbed tearlessly into my neck and I helped her off of the bed, she was only slightly shorter than me now and more beautiful than ever.

Rosalie stepped forwards, cradling her child who had only grown slightly in the past few days. Renesmee's head turned to her sharply and she looked terrified, staring directly at her daughter.

Rosalie walked towards her slowly and Renesmee stared at the baby, wait – it was human. I blurred in front of Rosalie and took the baby from her, walking backwards.

"She had some blood in her, if you hadn't forgotten!" I yelled and backed into Emmett. He took the baby and almost fell over, then he laughed and shrugged it off as he began to play with her.

"G-Give her to me," Renesmee whispered as she turned to Emmett and blurred in front of him, he jumped and nodded. He handed the baby to her slowly and I saw an instant connection.

The baby stared up at Renesmee with big brown eyes, smiling innocently. Renesmee smiled the same back and the baby giggled, she started to play with her and everything felt right in the world.

All until the front door opened. I took a sharp intake of breath as he arrived.

Jacob had arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV<strong>

I knew that I had to go there at some point, to the Cullen's house. Face Renesmee; my imprint. I knew that she was still out there. I just knew it. However, that didn't stop the sickening feeling I got whenever I thought about her not being here anymore.

The pain. The same pain which I felt after I saw Bella dying. Renesmee would need me to be with her and I _needed _to be with her. I ran to the Cullen's house and opened the front door slowly, I ran into the living room and there she was. Renesmee.

She was holding a tiny baby in her arms and I knew instantly who that was. My daughter. Everyone turned to me and hissed violently.

"Renesmee?" I asked and she turned towards me, she stared at me like she hardly knew me and Bella took the baby from her and I walked towards her. "D-Do you not remember me?"

She shook her head, "who are you?" I gasped and stared right back at her. How could she not remember me?

"I-It's just the shock, Jacob. She'll be fine in an hour or two." Doctor Fang said, but I wasn't having any of it.

"Renesmee, tell me you remember me! Please!" I screamed, the aching pain returning, driving me insane.

She shook her head, "I've never seen you before in my life."

* * *

><p>An: Noooo! Poor Jacob! And what's going on with Jasper & Bella? Hmm... ;) Review please!

**~x~ **


	11. Recovering Memories

**A/n: Here's another chapter, sorry for the short wait! ~x~**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV<strong>

I fell to the floor, lost and confused and I growled angrily. Emmett grabbed me from behind and forced me to move backwards, yelling at me to control myself so I don't hurt her.

"Renesmee..." I choked out and shoved Emmett away as I clawed at him to get off of me. I stood up and ran to Renesmee, I grabbed her shoulders harshly and stared at her. "Do you honestly not feel anything?"

I could tell that she was thinking about it, she hugged me slowly and I had no idea whether she remembered or not.

"I can try to remember, Jacob." she whispered as she held me tighter and pulled back slowly. "Teach me. How do I know you?"

I took her hand and walked upstairs with her, we sat down in her room and I took out a photo album, handing it to her slowly as I sat down next to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Renesmee's POV<strong>

As I turned every page of the album, feeling each detail in the pages I got lost in them. I remembered everything in my life except him, how was that possible? Maybe he got lost when I turned?

"Your mother gave birth to you and I was there. The first time I saw you something clicked inside of me. Your my imprint," I stared at him with wide eyes. Surely I would remember that?

I continued to look at the photo album and I got angry and shoved it back into his lap. "How can I not remember! You've been in my life ever since the day I was born!"

I growled loudly and he took one of my hands, I shuddered when he did, everything about him was matched to perfection. The physical attraction was still there, just not the memories.

"We used to walk along La Push beach together, hand in hand and I would take you down to the water...H-How can you not remember any of it? You promised me that you would never forget what happened."

My bottom lip began to quiver and he pressed a light finger to my lips, "I know you want to remember and I know that you probably hate yourself so much right now. But we will get through this. I know you still feel something for me,"

I nodded slowly and he crushed his arms around me, holding me close to him. My lips ran along his neck and I growled low at him, where did _that _come from? He tried to push me away but I pinned him down hard and ran my fangs along the exposed skin.

"Nessie..." I heard Jacob mutter, I groaned in pain as my body was screaming at me to kill him. Drain his blood until there was no more. I heard the door barge open and I growled loudly at whoever it was, this...Jacob was _mine. _His blood was _mine. _

"Renesmee, stop!" It was a man, I knew that much. I growled protectively over my prey and they pulled me away from him, I tried to get away with everything I had and they weren't having any of it.

I turned around and saw Jasper there, he pinned me down against the floor by my wrists and I saw Jacob vanish out the window. I whimpered loudly and Jasper pressed down harder,

"Stop." He growled and I looked to the door as my Mother entered.

"Jasper, let her go. Jacob's left." She said sweetly, she placed a hand on his shoulder and he shook her off.

"You shoulda' let her hunt already. How stupid are ya?" Jasper growled at her and he slowly slid his hands off my shoulders and he stood.

"Jasper, I'm sorry! You try being her father for a second, then!" She yelled, I sat up and blurred past them both. I flew down the stairs and when I arrived in the living room I was stopped.

"Renesmee, where are you going?"

"To kill something." I growled, I looked up through my eyelashes and it was Carlisle who was there. He frowned disapprovingly at me.

"Emmett. Jasper!" Carlisle shouted, "you may go hunting with them." Emmett walked over to me and he held my tiny hands in his massive ones, I sighed as Jasper appeared behind us. Carlisle opened the door and we blurred into the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>A new chapter will be up tonight! Thank you for reading!<strong>

**~x~**


	12. You Are Not Alone

**A/n: This is where I'm going to apologize SO much for not updating! I'm so so so so so sorry! But here's another chapter as a gift. :) I'll try to update this story more often, but I've really been focusing on my The Vampire Diaries one (Devotion Save Me Now)  
>Also, I've been re-writing the old chapters of this story because I wasn't pleased with some of them. So, here's another chapter to enjoy and please don't hate on me for not updating, thank you :) I love you all if you are reviewing!<strong>

**~Amelia**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12:<strong>

**You Are Not Alone**

**Renesmee:**

Everything was so _different. _Yes, I was half vampire before, but _this? _This was beyond insane. Everything felt so much better. I could see every detail in Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle's faces. I could finally see how perfect they all were. And how perfect I was. As I walked into the Cullen's house again I instantly began searching for my baby. My beautiful daughter. I really needed to decide on a name for her – that was going on the top of my to-do-list.

My Mother ran over to me and wrapped her arms around me, I smiled and hugged her back. "How was the hunt?"

"Very um...Interesting." I smirked wide as she pulled away and I licked my lips at the memory. It_ was _interesting. Emmett spent the whole time making fun of me and telling me how weak I was. That was until I had him pinned down on the floor after the wrestling match.

Rosalie entered the living room and she handed me my daughter, I smiled at her and I sat down on the sofa, cradling her close to me.

"What are you going to name her?" Rosalie asked, was Rosalie turning into Edward or something? Could she read my mind? I assumed that these conversations were going to take place sooner or later.

"I have a few names in mind," I told her teasingly.

"Oooh, tell me, tell me!" She chanted, I rolled my eyes.

"I-I like the name Annabelle." I kissed her forehead and she giggled, her accelerated growth had started and she had a few wisps of hair already, I played with her tiny hands.

"That's a beautiful name," Bella said as she sat down on one of the chairs across the room from me. I smiled at them both and nodded, I looked down at her again.

"Do you like Annabelle?" I asked her, she smiled cutely back at me and she shook her feet.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." I whispered, "Annabelle Black..."

Just as I said her name out loud for the first time I heard the front door open and close. I knew who it was. Their scent was always around me no matter where I turned. It was Jacob. My Jacob.

He entered the living room with loud steps and he cautiously walked towards me. Rosalie moved slightly closer to me and I nodded to him,

"Rosalie, I'm fine – Really." I smiled slowly at her and she moved away again to give us some room. Cautiously, he knelt down next to me and I handed him his daughter. In my mind I still didn't remember anything about him before I was turned, but as I looked at him now it seemed like I knew everything. He cradled his daughter perfectly in his arms, like they were made for her. It was a perfect scene.

"I've thought of a name and I'd like your approval." I told him with a raised brow. He began to tickle her and I smiled wider.

"Go ahead; I'll like it no matter what you picked."

"Annabelle. Anna for short," _Anna _kicked her feet again, smiling wide.

"I'm guessing she likes it and I love it, it fits her perfectly." He leant towards me and kissed my lips softly, I gasped into his mouth and he pulled back. I...Loved the feel of his lips on mine. I needed him to stay here with me. To never let me go.

Anna squealed beneath me and I smirked, I pulled back slowly never losing his gaze. Bella walked towards us and she took Anna from Jacob, my emotions were all over the place right now. I guessed that it was because of the change. He took my hand and he ran his lips along it gently. I stood and I ran out of the room, dragging him behind me, taking the steps three at a time.

I went into the spare room which I sometimes stayed in whenever I came around for a visit. Jacob shut the door behind him and he moved some of my hair out of my face and he leant down and captured my lips in a deep kiss. I kissed him back hard as I locked my hands around his neck and I pulled him down to me. We walked over to the bed and he gently placed me on it before he kissed me all over my face, planting butterfly kissed everywhere, on my neck, my collarbone, basically on every visible piece of skin.

I felt his hands roam over my body and I locked my legs around his waist. Jacob kissed me harder on the lips and he rested his forehead to mine, pulling back for a few seconds as he brushed the back of his hand across my cheek.

I stared into his deep brown eyes for a few seconds and I felt something click. It was like a vision or something. It blurred over my eyes as I watched it all happen.

The scene was my Mother in the middle of the room, with blood all over her, she was human. Wait, was this when I was born? She was crying with pain and screaming with everything she had.

"Change her! You gotta change her! Jacob shouted at him,

"I can't, not whilst he's still in there. I've got to get him out first." Edward spat, he leant down to her stomach and bit down hard. Bella screamed loudly and it pierced my ears to watch.

"Stay focused. Keep your heart beating." Jacob told her, focusing on her face intently.

"He's suffocating!" Bella shouted and Edward, my Father, leant down and bit down hard into her stomach, I gasped at what he was doing and after about thirty seconds, a small baby covered in dark blood was in his arms. It was then that I truly noticed Jacob for the first time, he was staring at Bella with the same eyes which he gave me before, when I was human and I was in Bella's position. When I was carrying Annabelle. The baby cried in Edward's arms.

"It's Renesmee," he told them both.

"Beautiful..." Bella whispered, barely audible. He walked towards Bella and placed me on her chest, Bella smiled slightly. Jacob smiled at her slowly and I bit Bella slightly, causing her pain but she just shrugged it off like it was nothing. Almost as if she didn't care what I had just done.

Jacob looked appalled by what I had just done and he took me away and Bella stared at Edward, her mouth slightly open. I saw my Mother's eyes go still and slowly the rest of her body followed. The panic in Jacob's face broke my heart in two completely. Bella stopped moving altogether and Jacob yelled at her;

"Bella. Bella. Bella!" Edward knew what was happening and Jacob started to do CPR, pressing down hard with his two hands on her chest; where her heart had stopped beating.

"Jacob take the baby." My Father spat at him, Jacob looked at him with such hatred and he growled low at him. At the baby. At me.

"Keep that thing away from me." He started to try and restart my Mother's heart. Nothing was happening. I wanted to run in there and help him. There were tears in his eyes as he knew that it wasn't going to work. That what he was doing was failing. That her heart was failing.

Rosalie entered the room and she took me away into another room, I didn't really care where she was taking me only that I could still see the scene before me. It was intriguing but I felt it slip away, I knew that it was vanishing. The scene blurred away and I was staring into Jacob's eyes, in my old room again.

"Renesmee!" He yelled and continued to shake me, I gasped and wrapped my arms around him, shaking. I gazed at him with wide eyes and he took a big sigh of relief as I returned to his world. I continued to stare into his eyes as everything came back to me. Everything that we had done in the past.

I pulled him close to me, wrapping my arms tight around him, "Jacob, oh my God...I remember. I remember everything...Jacob, I love you. I love you so much. I never meant for any of this mess to happen, I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me..." I sobbed tearlessly into the crook of his neck and he crushed his arms around me as he took a sigh of relief that sent waves of the love that I felt for him through me.

"I'll love you forever, Renesmee. Always and Forever." I pulled back and I kissed him softly on the lips. He brushed the back of his hand across my cheek as my bottom lip began to quiver. "What happened back there? What happened?"

"I...I think I had a flashback, of some sort. It was the scene where I was born, I saw my Mother die." I swallowed hard and he rested his forehead to mine, he ran his lips across my cheek as I leant my whole body against his chest as he held me there, keeping me one piece. It felt like if I would let go then I would fall apart.

* * *

><p><strong>An: The more reviews that I get for this story the quicker the next chapter will be up because they'll remind me that I need to update. Sorry again!**

~ Amelia


	13. We'll Survive This, We Always Survive

**I promised you all the a new chapter would be up soon and here it is! I had a brainwave on the way home from school today so here's the new chapter! Send me a review to make my night epic? Thank chuu!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 13:<span>  
><strong>_  
>"You didn't ask for this,<br>Nobody ever would,  
>Caught in the middle of this dysfunction,<br>it's your sad reality,_

_it's your messed up family tree,  
><em>_and now your left with all these questions,  
><em>_No, this is not your legacy,  
><em>_This is not your destiny,  
><em>_Yesterday does not define you,  
><em>_No, this is not your legacy,  
><em>_This is not your meant-to-be..."_

_**Family Tree - Matthew West**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Renesmee:<span>**

A few hours later when the sun set we decided that it was time to go back downstairs, Jacob kissed my forehead softly before we entered the living room where everyone was running around frantically.

"Renesmee!" My Mother screamed at me, I yelped slightly and I held onto Jake tighter. She ran to me, "we were about to tell you. W-We need to leave." My eyes widened,

"What, no!" I screamed, "Why're we leaving?" Alice entered the room with Jasper at her side.

"The Volturi's coming." She said through gritted teeth, I felt a sickening pain start to rise in my core as Jacob tried to hold me together, my breath quickened and he stared into my eyes.

"They're not going to hurt you, I promise." I shook my head over and over again.

"It's not me that I'm worried about!" I grabbed his hand and I pulled him towards the cot in the corner of the room, to where our daughter was. Our little Annabelle. I sobbed into his chest and I collapsed onto the floor as he tried to keep me steady.

He gave in and he sat against the wall with me in his arms. All the memories of the Volturi came flooding back to me, when they came here when I was much younger, when I barely could tell the difference between an equation and a fraction.

I looked up at Jacob and I touched his cheek as I sent him images of what I was feeling because it was easier. He looked like he was trying desperately not to let his emotions show, he was trying to not look shaken and terrified, like everyone else was. I was not going to leave, not now. Not ever.

Carlisle came over to me and he took one of my hands in his tightly, "Alice hasn't got a definite date of when they will visit us quite yet. Or the reason. Before it was because of you...There's a possibility that it might be for Annabelle. Or they are merely just passing through,"

"Oh come on, Carlisle. Just say it. They're coming for Anna and there's nothing that we can do about it." Jacob snapped, I placed a hand to his chest and I could tell that he was burning up, oh no. Jacob please don't lose your temper.

"J-Jacob, come take a walk with me." I stood and he pulled me back down to him, I fell back down onto my butt hard and because of my vampire body I didn't feel it, but everyone else heard it. Jacob growled low at them all and I fought out of his grip and I grabbed his arm and I had to physically drag him out of the house before he phased. He couldn't phase near Annabelle, no way was I going to let that happen.

When we got outside I stepped backwards a few metres and his clothes ripped off in a split second and there was his wolf form. Just like I remembered it. I walked hesitantly towards him and I placed my hand to his cheek, he turned his wolf head in the other direction and then I ran my hand across his reddish-brown mane gently. My family could still see me, they were all probably looking at me like I was insane. Like Romeo and Juliet, who were destined to never be together.

I jumped up onto his back like a horse and he walked through the forest with me on his back, others would think that we were insane but I liked it, it was a soothing motion. I needed time to think and he needed time to calm down. I knew where he was headed in the first five minutes that he was walking. We were going to the beach, we always liked to go there together before Annabelle came into our lives.

I climbed off his back when we got to the sand and he ran back into the forest to grab a pair of shorts which were probably in a tree; somewhere well hidden. It was no different to how I remembered it, but now everything was much clearer.

I walked up to the water and after a few seconds of feeling the water glide over my feet, strong arms wrapped around my stomach from behind. I giggled and I leant back into his arms, I turned around and he leant down and kissed me hard, I kissed him back deeply and I whimpered a few seconds later.

"Look, Renesmee...I've been thinking." He whispered, I rested my forehead to his, desperate to know what he was thinking. "Before the Volturi come we could leave, come away from this place with Annabelle and start fresh." My mouth opened, "we've got to think what's going to be best for Annabelle."

"What's best for her is to be with her family, _all _of her family." I murmured back, slightly annoyed.

"I know that, Nessie. I know." He shook his head, "I'm just thinking the worst...What if we don't survive this?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and I held him tightly to me,

"We'll survive this," I whispered into his ear. "We always survive."

I brushed my lips across his neck and he ran a hand through my hair as I pulled away.

"We're not going to leave, okay? I will not abandon my family."

* * *

><p><strong>An: I have a question! What would you guys think about Bella + Jasper for this story? Just a thought. Maybe not Edward + Alice...I'd like to hear your thoughts in a review. Thank you so much for reviewing!**

~Amelia x


	14. I will not abandon my family, Ever

**A/n: I know that this chapter's short but I wanted to upload another one tonight! So here it is: I decided to go against the Jasper/Bella couple, thanks to my reviewers! :) Thank you for reviewing! I'm so happy that I've reached 23 reviews! Thank you so so so much!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 14:<span>**

_"I don't mind spending everyday,_  
><em>Out on your corner in the pouring rain,<em>  
><em>Look for the girl with the broken smile,<em>  
><em>Ask her if she wants to stay a while,<em>  
><em>And she will be loved..."<em>

_**She will be loved - Maroon 5**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Renesmee:<span>**

We walked into the house in silence and as soon as the front door shut a piercing sound filled the house. It was the sound of a cry. I immediately went to the noise upstairs and Jacob followed close behind me in tow. I picked up Anna into my arms and held her close, walking around in circles.

Jacob sat down on my old bed and I glanced at him as I kissed her head. She was going to grow quickly right? That didn't thrill me all that much, I wanted to keep her like a child for as long as possible.

However, another part of my mind was positive. If Anna was older when the Volturi come then we would be able to run away faster. Why was I still considering it? I couldn't leave my family...B-But Bella said that we needed to leave? Did she mean just me or the whole family?

As if right on cue, my Mother walked into the room and when she saw me with Anna she smiled slightly. It must all be so weird to her, to see her daughter go through what she had gone through. I never wanted that with Anna. Never ever. I kept thinking about her future.

She was half werewolf-vampire...She would turn when the times right, correct? And vampire...Blood. I sat down on the corner of the bed with her and I rocked her in my arms as she fell back to sleep, I placed her gently back in her cot and I grabbed Jacob's hand and followed my Mother out of the room and downstairs.

When we arrived in the living room I looked around at all of them. In a few weeks, days, hours or months...They could be dead. My Father looked up at me sharply and he shook his head immediately. "That won't happen, Renesmee. I promise you," I sighed and Jake led me over to the couch and I sat next to Emmett who crushed me into his arms. I smiled slightly at the comfort.

"Right, we need to try and decide what we're goin' to do. Because right now we're all just runnin' around like rabbits in headlights." Jasper said as he stood, going all Major on us.

"Well..." I spoke up, "I don't want to leave. Anna's the reason that they're coming. Correct?" Jasper nodded, "I will not abandon all of you to take her away. I'd rather die then leave you all,"

"We'll force you to leave if we have to," Edward said strongly. Jasper nodded in agreement and I sighed.

"We can't fight them, we'll get ourselves killed." I said strongly, I sighed and turned to Jasper. "Can't you just teach us how to fight again? I'm sure the wolves will agree on a reasonable truce, right Jake?" I smiled slightly and Jacob stood as he took my left hand tight in his.

"They would agree if it kept you and Anna safe."

"That's a very big if." Emmett complained, "how do we know that the Volturi don't bring an entire army this time? Anna is far more talented then you are, Renesmee. No offence, by the way. Anna's more valuable," I bit down hard on my lip.

"That's true," My mother said quietly and I sighed.

"Do you know a specific date yet, Alice?" I turned to her as she leant against the wall with her arms crossed, she looked like she was in a daze.

"No, the decision hasn't been made. When I know the date, I'll be sure to tell you all as soon as I can." My Father stood and he went to my Mother's side, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair, it was the first that I had seen of them showing any sign of affection since Annabelle was brought into this world. I smiled slightly and Jacob led me to the bottom of the stairs.

"Goodnight everyone," I said to them softly before I pulled Jake up the stairs with me, I walked into the room with Anna in and I took out a pair of pyjama shorts and a tank top before changing quickly so he didn't see my body for too long, I didn't want to tempt him.

By the time I looked back over to the bed, he was lying down gazing over at me. I smiled at him and I switched off the light before I cuddled up next to him and even though I didn't sleep, I spent the night listening to his heartbeat and Anna's quicker one.

~Amelia x


	15. A Glimpse At My Tragic Future

**Chapter 15:**

_"Dreamed last night about a time and place  
>Where from our troubles we had escaped<br>I held your hand then I felt complete  
>As you turned and said to me:<em>

From now on, from now on we'll be  
>You and me, we will be<br>From now on, from now on we'll be  
>You and me, you and me, we will be"<p>

_**The Features- From Now On**_

* * *

><p><strong>Renesmee:<strong>

Jacob yawned and that was my cue to sit up and kiss him hard on the lips, he kissed me back softly and I smiled wide at him. "We're practice fighting today, Jake." I frowned slightly, it wasn't too thrilling to me. Especially because I would be imagining the real scene the whole time.

I climbed out the bed and scooped up Anna into my arms, she had grown slightly, even overnight. Her hair had grown slightly and it was starting to go more like Jake's than mine. Darker brown with a few tints of light brown, it was yet to note down whether her hair was straight or curly yet. She was still young. Jacob walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me and Anna.

"I need to go and talk to the pack, I'll be back later when Jasper gives the word out that we should be ready to...Observe." I nodded sadly and I kissed him hard, pulling him down to me with my other hand. Just the idea of him leaving me alone sprung up a disturbing feeling in my stomach.

He pulled away first and he walked backwards and jumped out of the window before I could say anything else. Anna tugged on some of my hair and I smiled down at her before walking downstairs with her.

Hm. Nobody was home. Or that I could see. I used my extended to listen around the house. Someone was upstairs. Good. I didn't want to be left properly alone. At least until I was out of my newborn stage. I went to the kitchen and a sudden thought hit me, what did she drink? Did she drink blood?

I went to the fridge and I instantly shut it, t-there was human blood in there. I began to shake and I walked into the living room and placed Anna in a small cot in the middle of the room. I began to pace back and forth as the scent of the blood penetrated through my nose and inside me. I blurred upstairs to whoever it was and I barged through the door to the room that they were in.

"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper!" I screamed at him, God was I pleased to see him. Out of all the Cullens he was the one who would stop me, and possibly Emmett. They were the strongest and could hold back a thirsty Newborn.

I wrapped my arms tight around him and he held me tightly to him, instantly realizing that something was wrong, not just because he was a walking mood ring. But because I was shaking slightly. I held onto him tighter when he sent waves of calm through me, I pulled away though and I smiled slightly at him in thanks before I explained. "T-There's blood downstairs. I-In the fridge." I stammered. He nodded slowly and he walked downstairs with me,

"You can do it, come on." He encouraged me, he took my hand tight in his and he practically dragged me down the stairs and into the kitchen. "You're going to have to do this for Anna. A) I can't imagine Jacob doing this, he would be repulsed by the very idea. And B) You need to try and get over your instincts for her."

"How do you do it? You struggle too though, right?" I asked, intrigued to know more. It felt like we were similar now. That we both had the same struggles. The same urges which were screaming at us permanently.

He opened the fridge slowly and took out a bag of blood, I hissed loudly at him and he growled low at me in order to stay calm. He shut the fridge again and he grabbed a bottle for Anna before puncturing a hole in the bag and he poured it into the bottle before tightening it up.

My mouth watered for it and my eyes were a dark red already, "J-Jasper..." I whispered to him. He took my hand as he led me into the living room, he held my hand far too tightly on purpose and I felt a unbelievable pain shoot up my arm. He picked up Anna and held her in his arms, we sat down on the sofa and he fed her the bottle slowly.

"If you can make it through this, just sittin' there, then you should be able to make it through it on your own. Just think about her. Only Anna. Think about her future. What she's going to look like...How beautiful she is...How perfect. Think about Jacob, about _your _future together. Marriage, love and family." I swallowed hard and nodded. "That's how I get through it. I think about Alice. About when we first met and _our _future together."

I nodded slowly and Anna swallowed down the blood in a matter of a few minutes, Jasper smiled and he placed her in my arms confidently. I took her hesitantly and I kissed her forehead softly. I was just scared of hurting her. My body was so tense right now it felt like I would snap at anybody, so Jasper attempted to calm me down and it worked. Until he left to answer the front door.

My whole family came through the door and I was suddenly overwhelmed. Carlisle came towards me when he saw my eyes and he was the first one to blur to my side and place a hand on my shoulder, then he noticed the bottle and he smiled slightly.

"Jasper." He said in explanation. I nodded slowly and he carefully took Annabelle from me. "You should hunt before we practice, yes? Bella can go with you." I smiled slightly and my Mother came to my side when I stood, she took my delicate hand in hers and we walked outside and into the forest, my instincts taking over and I took as many lives as I thought was necessary until my thirst was fully satisfied.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Just a short and sweet Jasper and Renesmee bonding session. :) Just a glimpse at what her future is most likely going to be like and how hard it's going to be for a while.**

~Amelia x


	16. Like A TimeBomb Ticking

**Chapter 16:**

**Jacob:**

As I walked through the forest in my wolf form I picked up on the familiar scent of Renesmee. When she turned into a vampire, I thought that I would hate her scent, but I loved it even more now. I originally thought that I would be repulsed by even the slightest aroma of her but now, I just wanted to be around her forever. I shifted back into my human form and I grabbed a pair of shorts from a nearby tree before I entered the clearing where the Cullens were.

When I saw Renesmee, my heart skipped a beat and she handed Bella our daughter before she blurred towards me. In a second she was in my arms and I took in her scent as she nestled her head into the crook of my neck, I held her close and when she pulled away I kissed her softly on the lips over and over again.

One of the vampires coughed and I wrapped my arm around her waist as I held her to my side. Wolves emerged behind me and I moves closer to the Cullens, not for protection but in-case they even thought about hurting Anna or any of them.

Jasper stepped forwards when they all sat down and I sat down on the floor with Renesmee, I kissed her hair softly and Seth bounded over to me in his human form before dropping down next to me and he grinned stupidly. I rolled my eyes dramatically at him and Jasper welcomed everyone.

"Today we're going to be showing once again, how to fight off vampires. This time _everyone _will try. Including Renesmee." I nodded slowly and he glanced at me before gesturing to Emmett.

**Renesmee:**

I snuggled closer into Jacob's chest and pretended to hide when Jasper gestured for me to stand. Jasper chuckled and I wished that Jacob's chest would pull me under so I wouldn't have to face the encouraging eyes of my family.

"Come on, Renesmee. I won't hurt you, I promise Darlin'." Jasper drooled, I sighed and stood, he took my hand and walked forwards with me. "Right, seeing as this is your first lesson as such, we're going to go over the basics. Run around me three times in a big circle." I smirked at him and I managed to do it in around three seconds flat.

Quicker than Edward. A few people clapped and the wolves began to get restless. Jasper smiled in astonishment and he gestured for me to run to the trees and back.

I nodded and was gone in a flash, I got there in six seconds and got back in about four. Jasper smirked wide, "I guess that this is another gift that you've been given, Ne-Renesmee." I rolled my eyes at my old nickname and he smiled. "Right, now onto fighting."

He circled me and I pounced on him, he pinned me down onto the floor by my wrists and I growled low up at him. I kicked him off me and managed to trigger my newborn strength quickly so I pinned him down on the floor for a few seconds before he had me pinned down once more. I gave in and he stood, I groaned and sat up slowly.

"I vote I go against Jacob," I smirked. "-in his human form." I added just to be on the safe side. Jacob stood and Jasper walked to the side. Jacob stood there with his arms crossed and he smirked wide at me. I

bit down on my lip hard and I appeared in front of him before I pinned him down without hesitation, he growled low and did the same back to me. I shook my head repeatedly. No, no. Me on top. I would not lose this.

I pinned him back down and leant down and kissed him softly, I growled low at him and my fangs ached with need, I leant down to his neck and my mouth began to water with longing.

Jacob noticed what was happening and he threw me backwards off him a few metres away. I hit the ground with a thud and groaned, Edward ran to my side, seeing as he was the fastest and he grabbed my arms from behind me. I heard Sam lift his head and growl low at Jacob, I whimpered, knowing that I had caused this and the unexplainable guilt ran through me like a firework.

Jacob glanced at me, pain had taken over his face and he growled low back at Sam. Sam stalked towards him and Jacob morphed into his wolf form quickly, Sam backed away slowly from him. Jacob growled angrily at him, obviously something was going on in their heads, something that I had no idea about. I turned around to my father and he answered my questions.

"Sam's trying to make Jacob leave, but Jacob isn't allowing it. The imprint bond is too strong and Sam mustn't get in the way of that otherwise he's going to get hurt." Edward released me slowly and I took a deep breath. At least now Jacob was in his wolf form, so I couldn't hurt him. But the hunger was rising, that was true. I walked towards Jacob and Sam slowly, feeling tiny and vulnerable as I stared up at them. I jumped and landed on Jacob's wolf back, I held on tight to his fur as Sam yelped, knowing that the imprint bond was driving him away.

Sam whimpered before turning around and speeding away, Jacob was about to go after him before I pulled on his fur. "No. He's not worth it." I heard him groan low in his wolf voice and I could imagine what his facial expression was. I nodded to my family and my eyes fell on Annabelle, she was staring at me with excitement in her eyes. "Wait here," I whispered to Jacob before I climbed off of him and I appeared in front of Anna.

I took her from my mother slowly and Anna giggled, grinning with happiness to be in her Mother's arms. "I'm going to leave you with my family for a little while, Anna. I'll be back soon." She frowned a little and she touched my cheek with her tiny little palm.

I got the sudden image of her laying down in her cot, asleep and then I felt exhausted, tired and it felt like I was about to pass out. She pulled her hand back and I opened my eyes and gasped loudly, I turned to my father who had seen the whole thing too and he was grinning like a fool.

"Renesmee?" my Mother asked, she walked towards me with a raised brow and Jacob nudged me from behind, concern in his eyes. Anna looked up at Jacob and grinned wide, I lifted Anna up to him and she ran a hand along his fur. Jacob closed his eyes and nudged her hand gently, I smiled and pulled her away again a few seconds later.

"S-She sent me an image of her cot, just like the power that I have. But then, she also sent me the emotion that she was feeling. Which was exhaustion." I announced to my family and then I looked down at her in my arms. Was that what she felt? Tired? "Would you like to go to sleep, Anna?"

I asked, she nodded slowly and I held her more comfortably in my arms before I kissed her forehead and I handed her to my Mother. I smiled at all of them before I ran to Jacob and climbed on his back, I waved to all of them and Jacob took off like a speeding bullet.

"_Someone was in a hurry." _I thought to myself, when we got out of the clearing I whispered in his ear. "Where are we going, Jake?" He ran faster then and I held onto him tightly, wrapping my arms around his neck. It had been a while since we had had moments like these.

With everything that was going on, it felt amazing to just be able to be myself and not let anything get in the way of it. Not the Volturi, not my family, not anything. Yes, I did love my family, but right now I needed Jacob more. He was my light among the dark and right now, I was well into the darkness, hiding from the Volturi and he would help me get through it. He would help me through everything, no matter what came our way.

I would have to remember moments like these, moments where nothing else mattered. Moments where it was just us two and nothing else.


	17. I'm Perfect and I Hate That

A/n: I'm so so sorry that I haven't uploaded a video in FOREVER! But I hope this chapter's worthy! :) 

P.s. If you have any spare time watch Danisnotonfire / amazingphil on youtube. I have been stalking them every day for the past week and they're my new babies. Right okay! :) On with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: I'm Perfect and I Hate That.<strong>

**Renesmee:**

**_She ran away in her sleep...__  
><em>_And dreamed of:  
>Paradise...<em>_  
><em>_Every time she closed her eyes...__  
><em>_But it flew away from her reach...__  
><em>_Life goes on, it gets so heavy,__  
><em>_Every tear is a waterfall,__  
><em>_In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes,__  
><em>_And she'd dream of Paradise..._**

_Paradise - Coldplay_

* * *

><p>I glanced up at Jacob and I leaned up to him slowly and pressed my lips lightly to his, his eyes were closed and it seemed like he was asleep. We had been laying here for around four hours in the forest and consequently, now that I was a vampire I didn't sleep. So I had to watch him sleep; which may I point out is ADORABLE!<p>

I hadn't noticed much before but now? He's like a teenage boy when he sleeps, his mouth hangs open a little and every now and then he murmurs in his sleep and I could feel every movement that he made. Usually I wouldn't be able to feel any of it but this time I did and he moved _a lot _in his sleep.

He had been asleep for what seemed like forever, well it was mostly like an hour or two and I slipped out of his arms hesitantly, careful not to wake him. I stood slowly and straightened my clothes, he must be exhausted; after everything that's been going on. I'm mentally tired; yes, but physically; no way. That was impossible for me.

That would be one of the main things that I will miss. Sleep. Dreams. The one time where I could go and escape reality and just live in a different world where consequences didn't exist, where nothing mattered. I had always taken sleep for granted and now I regret that greatly, I loved sleep; I really did.

But now, (try and think of the positives Renesmee!) You get to watch Jacob sleep, you get to watch Anna sleep and you get to see what goes on at night-time with your crazy-messed up family! What could be better?

Your parents had always told you stories of everything that goes on at night-times at the Cullen's mansion and most of them seemed _very _entertaining to watch and now it was finally my turn to watch!

It was exciting, but terrifying at the same time.

Jake sat up slowly and I grinned wide at him, falling into his lap and I kissed his face over and over again quickly. He chuckled and grinned sleepily back at me.

"Good morning, beautiful." He kissed my nose and I helped him stand, we decided that it would be a good idea for him to go home and for me to go home as well. He hadn't seen Billy or his pack for a while and I bet that they were wondering what the hell was going on. I was also certain that Seth was missing me; we hadn't seen each other in God knows how long.

Apart from the other night when we showed the wolves a reminder of how to fight. I was absolutely positive that they hadn't forgotten but still; I suppose that Carlisle also did it to see if the truce was still in tact. Despite the events of Annabelle. But I hadn't really had a chance to catch up then.

I took a deep breath and I ran through the forest back to the Cullen's house. Annabelle had stayed there with my Mom and Dad last night and I really wanted to see her. I got there in about five minutes and I walked into the house like I owned the place and I blurred into the living room to find my Mom sat there with Anna and a pile of clothes was in the middle of the floor. I raised an eyebrow at her,

"Alice suspected that you would be back and she told me that she would _not _let you wear the same outfit more than once so there's another outfit on the floor that she's planned out especially for you." She told me with a smile, I nodded slowly and walked towards her and I took Anna from her slowly and I rocked her in my arms slowly, she had only grown a little but still; much quicker than I had.

It made me sad; because I just wanted her to grow up like a normal baby. Have a normal childhood. But I guess that in a family of vampires; it was kind of a hard thing to do. 'Normal' didn't exactly fit into our vocabulary. It was only used in sentences when we wished that our lives were normal.

But I wouldn't wish that my life was another other way. Except that Anna would have a normal childhood. That she would grow up the same as everyone else.

My Mother would obviously see the sadness in my eyes, so she ran a hand over my hair and smiled at me sweetly. "I bet you have the same worries as I had, Renesmee." She said calmly, I nodded slowly at her and I glanced down at Anna.

"She's going to grow up so quickly and there isn't a single thing that I can do about it. She's growing much quicker than I did and I really don't want her life to plan out like mine did. Not that I had a bad life, Mom. I know that; really. My childhood was amazing, it was the best childhood that any kid could dream of. It was just that it went by too quickly. Last time I checked I was staring at Jacob for the first time when I was in Rosalie's arms when I was just a baby. I remember _everything." _I took in a deep breath.

"I think that you all think that I had such an easy childhood; that I was stupid for getting myself pregnant with a werewolf. But Carlisle made sure that I was taking the contraceptive pill; he made sure of it. He told me that when he found out that I was pregnant. But what we didn't know; was that none of the contraception worked. Somehow; a werewolf's sperm worked around that and it basically burned up the contraception and it became useless."

I sighed and I kissed Anna's forehead. This was a _very _weird conversation to have with my Mom this early in the morning but I guessed that it would have to happen sooner or later. "What I'm trying to say is...I don't want Anna to end up like me. You'll all disagree and say that I'm perfect; but sometimes perfect isn't all it's cracked up to be. I've never had to deal with the drama of a guy saying no to me on a date, rejection or even having a huge zit on my face or anything that a normal teenager goes through.

-I wished every morning that I could have one of those things, that there was one thing wrong with me but I could never pick out anything and that must make me the most vainest person in the world but everyone else agrees. I'm perfect and I hate it. I hate it. I really do..." I muttered.

She wrapped an arm around me and kissed my hair, I sobbed tearlessly and I gently placed Anna in her crib before I lay down in my Mother's lap as she ran a hand over my hair and I rested my eyes, every thought doubling over in my head and she whispered comforting words into my ears which made me calmer.

Carlisle came down the stairs and he smiled a little at me, gawd I hoped that everyone was too busy to hear my little rant that I had just had. I did not want everyone to ask me about my little breakdown. Sometimes my head was full of such madness that I just had to let it all out.

I guessed that was why my Father and Carlisle had wrote down most of their lives in books; because a vampire's mind can think of hundreds of different things at once and a lot of the time; it's impossible to keep track of it all. Maybe I should start doing that.

Carlisle sat down on the sofa chair and he took out a book on psychology and he began reading silently, I stayed huddled up in my Mother's side and I just wanted to stay here forever; rethinking everything over and over again.

* * *

><p>P.s. Review please! I'd like to hear what you think to improve! :D<p>

Thank you! xxxx


	18. Dead or Alive

_**Firstly; I'm so so so sorry for not updating this story in literally forever! Also, this story is er...Weird, because I haven't updated -any- of my Twilight stories in a while and I'm trying to get back into write them. It's become very difficult to write them and I'm sorry if it sucked...But er, comment me what you thought and I'll be sure to update again soon! ^.^ Thank you so much for sticking with me! -xo**_

_You're all that I hoped I'd find,_  
><em>In every single way,<em>  
><em>And everything I could give,<em>  
><em>Is everything you couldn't take,<em>  
><em>Cause nothing feels like home, you're a thousand miles away<em>  
><em>And the hardest part of living,<em>  
><em>Is just taking breaths to stay,<em>

_Because I know I'm good for something,_  
><em>I just haven't found it yet,<em>  
><em>But I need it...<em>

**_Miserable at best - Mayday Parade_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 18: Dead or Alive<span>**

**Renesmee:**

Completely out of the blue, Jacob came sprinting in through the house, he took my hand as quickly as he could before pulling me to his side. "Guess what, guess what, guess what?" He repeated over and over again, not to mention with a wide, goofy grin plastered on his face that I loved dearly.

I gently hit him in the chest, being careful to control my new strength, and he pouted adorably back at me. "What was that for, Ness?"

"For scaring the hell out of me!" I laughed and shook my head, "but seriously." I paused, "what is it? What's going on?" He tugged on my hand, I licked my lips before turning to my Mom. "Can you look after Anna while I'm out? It would mean the world." She smiled to me before waving,

"You better tell me what it is later though! That's the deal!" She shouted and called after me as Jacob pulled me out of the house and down the drive.

"Where is this mysterious surprise then, Jake?" I asked, the intensity growing more and more.

"Well...Because you're not allowed to be within two _miles _of a human. I thought that you could come and see the pack. They're like me, right?" He explained, looking very proud of himself for a change. I laughed and grinned wide.

"Finally! I get to do something fun!" I explained sarcastically and took his hand tight in mine, swinging our hands back and forth as we walked. I hadn't seen the pack in a while due to some...Intense complications andI _would _love to take Anna with us too but...I didn't want to risk it.

Another time though of course. They were practically Jacob's life. Anna would be brought up into a world of werewolves and vampires, where she could mix with anyone that she wanted. She deserved that.

"I bet it's hell in there, right?" Jake asked as he nudged my shoulder.

"Yep, you guessed it. It's just so...Stressful. I mean, it's not like I'm going to rip Anna's throat out. I love her," I explained, almost sounding as confident as I wanted it to. But...Deep down I knew that I was _not _entirely confident. Anna was half vampire and werewolf, but she _does _have human blood in her, mostly human and vampire characteristics. So, I could hurt her. Yes, and I can admit to the fact that I have wanted to but...Now that I think about it – why would I want to do that? It would absolutely rip me and my family to pieces, not to mention what it would do to me emotionally. I would most likely go to the Volturi and just end it all because it would be so horrific and...

"Ness...Ness?" Jacob tried to snap me out of my trance as he snapped his fingers right in front of my face as we walked.

"S-Sorry," I apologized.

"No need to apologize, Renesmee. Everything's new to you; it's fine – really. Don't worry about it.

"Is it, though? What if it isn't. What if this is all wrong and...I can't be this person." I mumbled quietly to myself. But of _course _he had to hear it didn't he.

"Renesmee...You're perfect. Stop talking like that..." Jake tried to comfort me and I shook my head slowly, letting go of his hand.

"I was never meant to be this way. This is so wrong! We weren't meant to do what we did, Jacob! My Dad was right...It's all wrong, it's all wrong..." Jacob stopped walking immediately then ran his hands over my long, light brown immaculate wavy hair as he shook his head back and forth. Clearly disappointed in me. I really hated seeing him when he was like this.

"Please listen to me, Ness. You were meant to be this way. You have me, your family and you have Anna to think about. Please just stop talking like this...You _were _meant to be this way. I promise. I love you." He tried repeatedly to sooth me but I just kept shaking my head.

He crushed me in his arms and kept them wrapped tightly around me, I wrapped my small arms around him and sobbed tearlessly into the crook of his neck. "Your emotions are on overdrive right now...You'll be okay, I _promise _you. You will pull through." Jacob tried to reassure me as I ran my left hand through his hair, gripping onto him for dear life.

It was as if someone had just punched me straight through my chest and everything had just collapsed right in front of me. "But...Jake...The Volturi..." I muttered quietly to him. He pulled away and took one of my hands tightly in his.

"I don't want you to worry about that right now. We need to worry about getting you better...Right? So, to begin with let's try and give you some fun. You like fun right?" I cracked a smile and nodded slowly.

"Of course I do, I'm sure that Seth will make me chuckle. He always does – he's always had a tendency to – just by his goofy grin. Quite similar to yours I remember," I smirked wide and he kissed me softly.

"So is your mini-breakdown over?" Jacob asked as he started to walk again with me at his side. He was obviously still very wary over me, I mean...I _did _just think to myself that I should go to the Volturi and end it..._Snap out of it, Ness. Think of Jake...Of Anna._

"For now, let's go have some fun, yeah? I _am _still a kid, says my Dad." I laughed as did he. We continued to make our way to La Push, to Sam and Emily's house where everyone seemed to always be. I guessed that they wanted to be there – they were in the pack after all. And it was rather fun, not to mention Emily was constantly serving up grub for them. I took a deep breath before Jake swung open the door to the living room/house.

Instantly, I was bombarded with Seth's face and he hugged me as tight as he could. "Hi!" I squealed, grinning wide like a complete fool. When he pulled away I was also pulled into the arms of various others, including Leah, Emily, Sam, Paul, even Jared and Embry. The whole pack was here!

"Woah Ness, your eyes are _pretty _freaky." Seth exclaimed as he pulled me down next to him on the sofa, wrapping an arm around my waist to make sure that I didn't escape – obviously he meant this in a friendly, family way – ewh! I couldn't even _think _of Seth in any other way! Ugh!

Jake was talking to Sam in the corner of the room about something serious by their expressions and I homed in on them with my new special hearing. "No, Jacob. I'm sorry. We will not go again. I know that you need us to but no. Not yet." Sam said harshly to him with narrowed eyes. I turned away from them and Emily came over with a fresh batch of cookies. Oh God did I miss food...I eyed them as Seth took three himself and ate them happily.

"God, how can you not eat..." Seth mumbled in between quiet joyful moans as he ate.

"Well Seth, you may not have noticed this...But I _am _dead y'know. Kind of puts a bummer on things," I laughed and he rolled his eyes.

"You're not dead, not in here." He placed a hand to his chest, "never will be whilst you know me. That's what I believe anyway. You'll always be the same to me." He ruffled my hair and I nodded quickly.

"High five for being alive?" I joked, he lifted up my hand then high fived it.

"Being alive!" We both laughed and Embry stood up out of the blue and started to sing 'Dead or Alive' by Bon Jovi, dancing around with Emily. Oh God! I started to laugh hysterically and Jake came over and sat down on the arm of the sofa next to me and laughed with me. Well, one thing was certain – today was going to be a great day to say the least.


	19. One Million Branches-She Loves Every One

**Chapter 19: One Million Branches And She Loves Every One**

_**Before the chapter starts I'd just like to thank everyone who is reading this story – it really does mean the world to me, not only because I have readers, but because people are still reading it even though I started writing it a few years ago! **_

_**I will love you all forever and ever and ever! Thank you so so much! Oh and the lyrics? The "One million branches and she loves every one" describes her family. -xo**_

**"****_She sits up high,  
>Surrounded by the sun,<br>One million branches and she loves every one,  
>Mom and Dad, did you search for me?<br>I've been up here so long – I'm going crazy."_**

**_Hold on till May – Pierce the Veil_**

* * *

><p><strong>Renesmee:<strong>

"Do you think it's time to go home now, Jake?" I whispered as I prodded his cheek with one outstretched finger. "Yoo, wakey wakey sleepyhead." I kissed his cheek softly and his eyes opened slowly.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked as he scanned the room, smirking wide at everyone who was asleep in various places. You would seriously think that half of them were dead by the positions that they were in. I mean, take Embry for example. He was lying on his back over the coffee table. The only people who were missing were Emily and Seth.

"Everyone fell asleep around ten minutes ago, I thought that it would be time to go home. A certain someone would be missing us," I spoke as I stood up slowly, trying to be as quiet as I could and now that I'm a vampire – it seemed almost in second nature to be silent.

"I bet it's Edward that's missing us, right?" I rolled my eyes dramatically at his comment.

"You can think that if it will make you get up quicker," I joked, taking his hand in mine and helping him get up, pulling him right up to his feet before he planted a gentle kiss on my nose.

"I'm sure that he's pacing back and forth crying for us to be home again..." Jacob mockingly said as we made our way around the half-dead bodies who were outstretched on the floor.

"He _would _have been doing that two years ago, Jake." In all honesty though – he would have. Whenever I went out with Jake two years ago he would panic and freak out, wondering when I would be back, where I was, who I was with...The list is endless.

But now, Carlisle had managed to talk some sense into him around a year ago, making it completely safe for me to go out without his consent. Now that I had Anna – it kind of made me seem more mature because now I couldn't only think about Jake and I, I had to think about her too.

I couldn't help the insane amount of worry that radiated throughout me whenever I thought about Anna though. Our only enemy right now was time and...And the Volturi. They would be coming for her.

For her and no one else. It won't be the same as before. They won't back down. I just swore to God that Alice and Jasper wouldn't disappear again like they did before. But...They saved all of our lives. They proved that I could grow up safely and I did. So what of Anna?

Would she grow up to be just like me? Be able to control her thirst for human blood? Only 1/3 of her was vampire. Another was werewolf and then the other human. So it's even less than me. Mine was ½ vampire. Hopefully; her human and werewolf side would have a complete objection to the blood starting from a young age and then she would grow up forgetting about the vampire side of her.

Jake and I made our way out of the house and we were met by Jasper and Alice. "What's going on Alice?" I asked, instantly gripping onto Jacob's hand, most likely for comfort so I could brace myself for what was about to come.

"I think it's best if you come inside," Jasper told us sternly before he held open the door for me and Jacob. Jake instantly practically ran into the living room and took in a deep breath when Anna was in her cot. A sense of warmth ran through me too and I turned to Alice, "what is it then?"

I asked, Dad and Mom came down the stairs then, holding hands and frowning a little. "D-Dad?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him. You didn't have to be a walking mood ring like Jasper to know that something wasn't right in the room.

"You should sit down..." Carlisle said as he came into the room from the kitchen, drying his hands on a towel. I shook my head and pulled my hand out of Jake's.

"No. I'm not going to _sit down. _What's going on?" I repeated more harshly this time, demanding to know the answer more urgently as the seconds went by.

"The Volturi have decided a date." Alice spoke up quietly from Jasper's side, standing next to him a lot closer than she normally did, probably for protection purposes. I swallowed hard and turned to my Dad.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked, anger filling my whole body from my toes up to my head.

"We were going to tell you as soon as we found out honey, but-" my Mom started but I cut her off.

"-And when was this?"

"Yesterday morning." Dad replied, I turned to him and my mouth hung open.

"And you didn't think you tell me?!" I shouted and pushed past him as I made my way up the stairs, managing to throw him down to the floor with my new strength and I vanished up into my old room that I used to use all the time. I locked the door and sat against it, sobbing tearlessly into my knees as I pulled them up to my chest, hugging them to me.

"Renesmee...Let me in." It was Jake. He wasn't at fault. He didn't know any more than I did. I unlocked the door and pulled him inside before I locked the door again. Jacob wrapped his arms around me, hugging me as close to him as I could get.

"You need to calm down okay? Your emotions are heightened right now and the last thing you want is to cause an uprising with your family." Jacob explained, brushing a hand over my hair, trying to calm me down.

I nodded slowly, "why didn't he just tell me, Jake?"

"Edward obviously wanted to keep this from you for the purpose of keeping you safe and protected. He didn't want to tell you when they were still uncertain, I presume. They wanted to be sure..." Jacob said to me quietly, calmly before he kissed my hair.

"I guess but...I'm a part of this family too. A big part at that...Anna's _our _daughter, Jake. They can't keep things like this from us." I whispered, pulling away. He cupped my face with his hands, brushing hair away from my face gently. A thought occurred to me then...We didn't even get to hear when they _were _coming.

"Everything's going to be okay." Jacob told me sternly, determined to get his point across that everything _would _be okay. I nodded reluctantly, but I knew that none of this was okay.

**None of this was going to be okay...In the end and I think everyone knew that.**


	20. Safe From The Enemy

**Chapter 20:** Safe From The Enemy

**A/n: Okay so first of all I apologize for not updating this story in weeks, I couldn't think of what to write for this chapter but now I know after re-reading the last chapter.**

**Purely for Wattpad readers: **Also, to celebrate me getting to nearly 10 FREAKING' THOUSAND READS - (On wattpad!) on this story (Has a mini-heart attack) I'll try to update more often and do dedications too! :) Thank you for hanging in there with me guys! - Justalostflutterby -xo

* * *

><p><em>You're just another set of bones to lay to rest,<br>I guess it's time to say goodnight,_  
><em>Hope you had a really good time, good time,<br>Good time_

_But I will soon forget,  
>The color of your eyes,<br>And you'll forget mine..._

_**I'm low on gas and you need a jacket - Pierce The Veil**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Renesmee:<span>**

Once Jacob had managed to calm me down enough, I made my way downstairs and luckily, Anna was awake. I scooped her up into my arms and sat down on the couch, frowning a little at the fact that she had grown some since I was last with her. I mean, I was only gone for what? 40 hours?

Her hair had already begun to grow and she was grinning up at me with a huge amount of happiness. I definitely now understood why everyone was upset when I was like this.

Carlisle came over to me and took a seat next to me, "I can see that you've seen the growth that she's made, yes?" Carlisle asked, offering his arms to take her. I gladly placed her in his arms gently and he supported her perfectly as if she was his own – but that would never happen.

Carlisle was such a good father, to everyone who was in this house. Strangers too. I was envious of his talents, of his compassion. And I think that everyone else in the house was too.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" I asked with a frown, still gazing down at my daughter with concern clearly on my face. Carlisle shook his head slowly, playing with her hands as she giggled happily.

"I'm afraid not, all we can do is wait and see. Just like you – you're still here, right?" Carlisle sent me a smile and he handed Anna back to me slowly, I played with her like Carlisle had done and she was even happier with me holding her.

She placed her hands over my right wrist and she sent me an image of Jacob, I smiled and looked around for him, walking into the 'game room' as Emmett called him and I handed Anna to him with a smile.

"She wanted you," I smirked before going into the kitchen and searched the cupboards, collecting her things to make her milk. My Mother came up behind me and she gave me a quick hug before she helped me out, showing me where everything was and what I had to do.

I took Anna from Jacob carefully and I sat down on the couch next to him, feeding her her milk carefully, she tried to hold the bottle herself and I was reluctant to let her, feeling instantly that she was growing up way too quickly and I didn't want to encourage her in any way.

Jacob brushed some of my hair away from my face and he pressed a gentle kiss to my cheek, wrapping an arm around my waist. "I will never know how you're still here with me, Renesmee. It seems like yesterday that you were just a lil' baby, y'know?"

Jacob explained, nestling his nose into the crook of my neck, I smiled down at Anna and she pushed the bottle away into my lap, I moved it away and she yawned before snuggling closer into my arms, falling asleep with her mouth open slightly – adorable was the only word that I could think of to describe it.

I stood slowly and blurred into the living room to place her gently in her cot, I appeared in front of Jacob in seconds and I sat in his lap, letting his arms wrap around me before I kissed him hard on the lips, missing him already. Even though I technically _was _dead, there was still a little spark inside of me that lit whenever he kissed me.

Vampires weren't really dead, were they?

I ran a hand through his hair and laughed a little, "you need your hair cut, it's getting shaggy." Jacob blushed a little before shaking his head instantly.

"It makes me warmer when the snow will fall." Jacob simply replied with a smile, ah – so when he was a wolf, it would keep him warmer. Of course, of course... "Di-did Alice tell you when the Volturi would come?"

Jacob hesitantly asked, stammering a little as he tried to get out the sentence that he seemed like he had wanted to say for quite some time. I shook my head and closed my eyes slowly, not sure if I really wanted to think about the answer.

"Three weeks from today." Jacob replied, biting on his lip afterwards, clearly regretting it.

"_Three weeks, _are you kidding!?" I almost shouted, nestling my head into his neck to hide the worry that was clearly going to show on my face. I didn't want to worry or scare him but who wouldn't be scared of the Volturi? You would be a fool not to. The last time I saw Aro was when I was just a child...And now Anna would go through the same fate.

"And in those three weeks...Carlisle suspects that Anna will be around the same stage as you were when it last happened. And Alice suspects that Aro knew that somehow – that someone else has joined the Volturi with a different power that no one's ever heard of before." I bit down on my lower lip.

"But...We can't beat them like we did before, Jake. We just can't. There isn't even any point in gathering witnesses this time, is there? Aro knows that we wouldn't have made an immortal child. Anna is something more," I explained quickly, the words flowing one into another as I tried to get it out as quick as I could. Feeling slightly sick about talking about our daughter's death like this.

No one wanted anyone in their family to die, especially not their baby. It was sick. Just wrong.

"Anna is a part of two different species, slightly three as well. Aro admires that, he'll come for her and only her, Ness." Jacob said and he pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead.

"Why don't we take her out of the country?" I said helplessly, trying to think of all of the possible solutions that could fix this stupid problem. My head filling up with hundreds of thoughts – one of the many disadvantages of being a vampire was that you could think of hundreds of things at once, as a human – it was hard to even think of what you had for breakfast the day before.

But I guessed that because I was a half-vampire, I had kind of had a mini-experience before hand. I didn't even want to think about what other humans have to go through when they first get turned.

Let alone what Anna is thinking, if she had a vampire mind and a werewolf one too – it means that she will eventually turn when the time is right. That could be tomorrow, or in a few years time when she's the same age as Jacob was when he first turned.

Only time would tell and that was what sickened me to the very core.

"Now you know we can't do that, Ness." Jacob replied sadly, tears beginning to form behind his eyes. "I can't lose her...I nearly lost you and _that _tore me apart." Jacob said, wiping his eyes so try to make the tears stop trying to form without his consent.

"We're not going to lose her okay, I will not let that happen. I'll send myself over rather than let them take her, okay?" I said, not even sure if I was telling the truth now...I saw the worried look in his eyes when I had explained that one simple action that I would or not go forth with and I shook my head slowly.

"It would solve it, right? Even though Anna does have more potential than me...Aro has always wanted Alice or me..." Jacob shook his head.

"No. No. No." He simply replied, pulling me against his chest as he ran a hand over my hair and lower back. "You're not going anywhere, okay? You're going to stand by my side the whole time and I will protect you and Anna in any way that I can..."

I whimpered a little in worry and I pressed a gentle kiss to his neck, trying to calm him down in any way that I could – all I wanted was for us all to be happy. I was now...Kind of wishing that Anna would grow up quicker – maybe then she could be able to understand things more when the Volturi do come.

Then she will be able to hold the last memories that she'll ever have of us. Of me.

"I hope I'm not interruptinganything, but Edward wants to see you in the dining room, prompt." Emmett said, I turned around and he was leaning casually against the door-frame. I hugged myself to Jacob again, not wanting to ever let him go. I just wanted to stay here forever with him.

Safe from anything that could hurt us.

The Volturi...Death.


	21. I'M STILL ALIVE Author's note

Hey guys!

I'M STILL ALIVE! I HAVEN'T DIED!

This isn't a chapter and there's a few things that I'd like to say...:L

I'm sooo sorry for not updating this story but I haven't forgotten about it, don't worry! I've just been busy with my other stories, but I will be updating soon [next week at the latest] I've been busy with college and just life in general so I'm sooo sorry!

Forgive meh? *does puppy-dog eyes* ~Amelia xo


	22. You Don't Owe Me Anything

**_Hia guys, so I finally got around to updating this story properly! *Congratulates self* :3 Comment, favourite and stuffss, it'll really mean a lot to me if you did that, thank youu! xo_**

**_Cause it seems like now  
>I've got a lot to be okay with<br>We never got to say we made it  
>My favourite colours gone and faded<br>Makes me wonder, did we waste it?_**

**You don't owe me anything - Tonight Alive 3 [It inspired this chapter too c:]**

**Chapter 21: You Don't Owe Me Anything**

**Renesmee:**

Jacob took a few steps away from me before I entered the dining room and he held his hands up in surrender, obviously meaning that it was my father that had a proposition and it didn't involve him, or that Jacob didn't want to get involved with it - that too.

"Hey Dad," I said quietly, my voice sounded a lot weaker than I intended it to be and I coughed a little, taking more steps towards him. Vampires weren't weak, they weren't meant to be seen that way. Vampires were meant to be dead, emotionless creatures. Beasts. Nothing of the sort that Carlislse and my father were trying to come acros as being, teaching me from a young age that that was what _I _was. But we didn't kill humans, maybe that meant something? Maybe that did truly mean that we were not going to be damned to hell.

He gestured to the small sofa chair that was opposite the table that they used as a desk and he took up the seat on the other side.

"I know that you probably have been wondering why I've been distant with you recently..." He said, frowning deeply, clearly meaning what he was saying. I shook my head slowly at what he was talking about.

"You have your reasons I'm sure, everything's becoming too much, I get it really. I do," I smiled a little, trying to brighten the situation in any way that I could. But there wasn't anything that _could _brighten this situation. Or, that was what it felt like anyway. It felt like everything was about to come crumbling down around us and there wasn't anything that anyone could do to stop it. Not even Jake.

"Thanks Ness," he said my nickname smoothly and stood again before he strolled over next to me, sitting on the table and taking both my hands in his. He always had a tendancy to play with my delicate hands in his and that was what he started to do now, he always did it whenever he was nervous or there was a lot going on in his mind, it was understandable. "I remember when you were growing up, every second of it...When you would play with my hands whenever you were scared..." He whispered, playing with my small, slender fingers in his own long and strong ones.

"I still do it now," I replied and looked up at him, starting to play with his hands just like I used to.

"I can't bare to ever lose you...Not like before, that's not going to happen again." He told me his thoughts out loud and I swallowed hard, "because you're not going to be here when it happens." I looked at him in confusion and shook my head.

"Dad, I'm not running away like you got Jacob to do before, no way." I frowned and he ran a hand over my hair, pulling me up off the chair and into his arms, hugging me tightly to his chest, cradling me closely into him.

"You -have- to, Nessie...We can't lose you or Anna, even Jacob." I sighed and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek.

"And you won't, no one's going to run their way out of this. The Volturi clearly have someone like Alice now, and they can watch our every move." My Dad sighed and continued to brush his hands over my hair, smoothing it down. I shook my head and pulled away, "you shouldn't have to worry so much." I muttered.

"But I _have _to worry, this _is _my fault. If I had never gone to the Volturi in the first place all those years ago then _none _of this would be happening. I should never have left your mother on her own to fall in love with..." He glanced over at Jacob and I tried to dismiss the thought of my Mom ever being with Jake, he was mine, it was sick thinking of him with her, (in the nicest way possible.)

"You still shouldn't worry, it _will _be okay, somehow. How much trouble have we all been through before? And how much of it have we all overcame?" I sighed and a smile played at his lips. "Please stop worrying, none of us are leaving. None," I shook my head, "you need to start believing me. Trusting me more than yourself." I pulled my hands away from his and kissed his cheek one more time before walking out of the room and into my old bedroom where Jacob was waiting for me.

"I need some normal," I groaned and locked the door, shuffling over to the bed, switching off the light on the way and climbing into the bed with him, cuddling into his warm chest. It felt warm to me, even though I was dead. "Am I cold to you?" I asked quietly, not really realizing that I had said it until Jacob shifted a little uncomfortably beneath me.

"You are a cooler temperature, but that just makes you even more..._Cooler, _as in awesome." He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"You're hilarious," I joked and ran a hand through his hair, kissing him softly on the lips. "Can we go back to how simple everything was a few months ago?" I asked, practically begging him. My question left his eyes watery and sympathetic.

"I wish I could, I wish I could take all of this away. All of the pain and just make us..._Us _again." Jacob explained and I shook my head.

"You don't owe me anything, Jake." I whispered, leaning my forehead to his.

"But I owe you everything, I owe you my whole life." And that was the last thing that was said before I let him sleep his sorrow off and I closed my eyes and tried to block out as many thoughts as I could, trying to go into a different world where everything made sense. A world where pain didn't exist.

**_Whoo! I finally finished this chapter! It's been 5 months! 5 months! I suck so badly . But yeeeah comment, follow and favourite and everything and I'll try to update quicker next time I promise c: _**

**_-xo_**


End file.
